After the Battle
by entre-lagrimas-y-suspiros
Summary: After the battle of Hogwarts Hermione finds that her feelings for Ron have changed and she is now inexplicably attracted to Minerva McGonagall. Post DH. MM/HG. ***ON HIATUS***
1. Chapter 1

**May 2 **

Hermione laid in bed in one of the few rooms that had survived the battle that had raged only a few hours before. She wasn't the only one still in the castle. Most of the people that had fought had stayed taking whatever rooms remained relatively undamaged. The classroom, common rooms, and, of course, all bedrooms had been used. She shifted again. She hadn't been able to get comfortable in the bed that had been hers for six year. Her thoughts had been murky since she had left the company of the Weasleys just after they had moved in the Gryffindor common room. Their loss had been almost palpable and she hadn't wanted to intrude, but she could use the company. She could use someone to comfort her and tell her that everything would somehow work itself out. Because she didn't think that everything would be all right, nor that she would be.

Their world had changed around them while they tried their best to concentrate on their studies and live a normal life, and then it had gone up in flames as they ran around the country side trying to outrun Voldemort.

Hermione shivered as her thoughts turn to the battle that had finally ended it. They had lost so many. Every last one of them a good person. Fred, Lupin, Tonks, Colin, and so many others. They weren't they only ones they had lost others before the battle, Dumbledore being the most costly to them. In the end the list of dead would be too long, the cost of freedom too high for so many families. The cost to her family was still to be determined. She still had to find her parents and return their memories, or at least she had to try.

She looked out the window to bright day, a clear blue sky, and the green of the forest beyond. The calm day that greeted her was in such contrast to her thoughts and feelings. Her joy at their triumph, sadness for those they lost, fear of the future, and loneliness because she had no one to share those feelings with.

Leaving her bed she moved to the window, trying to calm her thoughts.

The Weasleys had always been good to her, treating her as one of the family like they had with Harry. The trouble was that Harry, she was sure, would soon become family to them. She on the other hand…she didn't know what do about Ron. She had so sure about it before. She had been certain of her feeling for Ron and of the future she wanted, a future by his side. Now, however, she was no longer sure of anything.

Hermione moved across the room, through the common room as quietly as she could, and out the door. The castle still smelled of the fire Crabbe had lit in the room of requirement, the dust had yet to settle fully and her steps seemed to aggravate it as she rushed towards her destination. The door was not locked and it gave away easily under her hand. She moved through the sitting room to the bedroom beyond and was greatly surprised to see the entire room had survived intact. Hermione thought of the last time she had been there a year before, seeking advice as to the best way to keep them safe…it looked almost the same. She moved as she had then, though now there was no darkness to make her cautious, there was an entirely different reason for it. A new more frightening reason caused her steps to slow.

She stayed close to the door and observed the woman that slept peacefully in the middle of the bed. Her breath hitched as her thoughts ran away with her. The woman tucked in the bed looked so different than she had when Hermione had first seen her that night. Animated by action, driven by her desire to fight to protect her students and her school, running faster than Hermione would have thought someone her age could. A woman so distraught by the apparent death of Harry Potter that she let out a scream that rumbled across lawn to the edge of the forest. She didn't know if it had rumbled through the hearts of others who heard it, but it had through her heart.

That scream had woken in her a fear and emptiness so great that Hermione didn't know how it could ever be filled again. But she needed to fill it. She needed, desperately to fill the void that scream had opened because if she didn't she would never know how to move on. She would never be sure of the right path to her future. Hermione knew that unless she filled it she could never be able to make a place in the new world that had been born with the sunrise.

Pushing herself off the door she crossed to the bed. She sat and looked on as the once peaceful woman became restless. Her dreams must have turned into nightmares, Hermione realized, as she became tangle in her sheets. Slowly she reached out trying to still the other woman's movements, but as her hand moved from the dark hair to hold the still angry-red cheek that had been bleeding only a few hours ago she stopped. Her heart stopped as her hand did, while she studied the bruise. It was a reminder of the strength of character she had always admired. Of a woman whose protective presence she had missed terribly over the last year. A moment later her hand moved down to the smooth of Minerva's jawline, her heart quickening to a surprising rate. Hermione moved before she realized what she was doing and by that time she was only a hair's breadth away from the mouth she so obviously meant to kiss.

"Miss Granger…" The voice still rough form sleep caught Hermione off guard, but it was the deep green eyes so plainly surprised to see her there that froze her in place. "Miss Granger, what is it?"

Hermione didn't give herself a chance to back away from what she wanted. For she did want to kiss Minerva, felt it in the quickness of her heartbeat and the pounding in veins. "I sorry Professor."

"Sorry? For…"

She didn't let her finish. She moved her lips softly against Minerva's at first, who seemed too shock to do much about the kiss. Hermione was able to enjoy those few moments, but soon enough the shock, if it was that, faded and Minerva began to struggle beneath her. Her mouth pressed harder, the desire to prolong the kiss to enjoy to its fullest because there might be no other drove her to push her lungs as she pressed the woman in her arms into the bed.

She stopped only when she could no longer deny Minerva's desire to end the kiss, nor her own need to for air. She wasn't the only one breathing deeply, neither was she the only one with flushed cheeks. Hermione licked her lips as her lungs greedily filled with air. She savored the lingering taste of Minerva and swallowed hard because she knew now what could fill that void that she had inside. She knew that she would have to kiss the older witch again and again.

"What in world do you think you are doing?" Minerva shouted pulling herself to a sitting position and pushing Hermione away so hard that she fell back onto the mattress.

She recovered quickly and sat up again to face the furious Minerva McGonagall.

"Well?" Minerva voice was full of impatience.

Hermione didn't know how she could ever get to kiss Minerva again when she so obviously had disliked the first kiss. Beyond dislike it seemed that her actions have generally offended Minerva, and that might be worst still. "Professor I…"

"You what! What excuse can you give for taking advantage of me in such a…manner?"

Hermione hoped dearly that _disgusting_ had not been one of the words that flew through Minerva's mind during the small pause, for that she could not bear. She thought she could take it if she didn't want to be kissed by her, if she didn't like women that way, or that she take offense to the way in which Hermione had stolen the kiss, but not if Minerva though her repulsive. That she could not even entertain, the very thought made her chest cave in on itself. "Please, Professor, let me explain. I simply wanted to…"

Again she was interrupted, "To what Miss Granger? Please enlighten me, because I can think of no reason why you, you of all people, would pull such an…" She took quick breath nostrils flaring, "…such a hurtful stunt."

Hermione didn't know just what to make of those words. She could understand Minerva being indignant or angry, but not hurt. Why would a stolen kiss be the cause of hurt? Hermione couldn't imagine, just as she couldn't comprehend why she would think it a stunt. "It wasn't a stunt and I never meant to hurt you, Minerva." She whispered her named too afraid to say it loudly. She had taken so many liberties already. She didn't want to push herself completely out of the Professor's good graces.

"Didn't you?"

She shook her head, "No." She wanted that to be made clear. "I kissed you because I wanted to." She left out the part that she had almost been compelled to do it. That it had been almost like an out of body experience. That it had been the most titillating experience of her life. "My motivation was desire alone."

The dry laugh sounded horrible to her, something that shouldn't be part of such a moment. "Don't make me laugh. You don't desire me. If this is not a stunt then it must stem from some confusion, but it's not desire so do_ not_ lie to me. "

"Minerva, please…"

The usual straight lines of her face became hard and her eyes flared with something close to fury. "Hermione, do me the favor of keeping whatever other twisted excuses you have for invading my privacy and breaking my trust. Leave while you still can."

The threat so clear in the crisp voice scared Hermione enough to want to leave, but she knew that if she did she might never get another chance. Still she didn't want to know what Minerva plan to do to her if she didn't leave. She stood slowly her eyes on Minerva as she stepped back from the bed and fixed her nightshirt. "You're right I did take advantage of you, but I didn't lie about why I did it. I kissed you because I wanted to…and in truth I want to do it again."

Something flashed in Minerva's emerald eyes that almost took her breath away, something so hungry and powerful she would have called it yearning had it not been for the previous ten minutes. She stood staring at those eyes trying to confirm what she had read in them. After a moment Minerva composed herself, Hermione took a breath and turned for the door.

[]

"We're leaving Hermione." Ginny said as she walked passed her down staircase to the entrance hall. "Mom wants to be home for dinner. First post war dinner or something, she wants to celebrate."

Hermione nodded as she watched from the first floor landing. The entrance hall was one of the worst hit areas of the castle. The walls were scorched in patches from where spells had hit the stone, and most of the statues laid in pieces piled up by Professor Sprout before most people had woken. She wondered if the castle would be ready for the school year. She didn't now how much damage was done but it would take a small army to clean up the obvious damage.

"Aren't you coming?" Ginny called again from the front door.

She had wanted to see Minerva before she left. She hadn't stopped thinking about the kiss ever since it happen and she knew she had to speak to Minerva about it. It hadn't end well and Hermione didn't want to leave like that. She had always admired Minerva and now…she just couldn't leave it like that. She needed to talk to her. She needed her.

She moved down the steps slowly. It wasn't meant to be she guessed. Minerva hadn't been around most of the afternoon and she couldn't seek her out in her rooms, Minerva probably wouldn't react to well to that.

"Most people are gone already. I don't know why we're still here. Where is mum anyway?" Ron said moving to stand next to her where Ginny and Harry waited outside the door.

"She's talking to McGonagall in the great hall." Harry informed them.

"Really?" Hermione asked, surprised that Minerva had come out of her rooms. Almost as soon as the words left her mouth she saw Minerva and Molly exit the hall and head towards them.

"Why don't you come with us?" Molly asked the woman beside her as they stopped in the doorway.

"Too much to do." The answer was gentle but firm, very McGonagall.

"Oh, Minerva…" Molly said shaking her head at the older woman, "…this can wait. It can wait."

"I rather get started…" Hermione could see that Molly was about to protest but Minerva spoke before she could, "…I'll try to come."

"Try hard, my dear. Dinner will be ready at half past seven as usual." Molly kissed her cheek and moved towards them.

"Come on you four the other are already at the gates." Molly told them sweeping by them down the lawn. Harry, Ginny, and Ron all followed her immediately. Hermione took an extra moment to look at Minerva. She held her gaze for a moment. Hermione raised her hand and wave good-bye despite the indifferent look she got from Minerva.

* * *

><p><em>AN: I decided to rewrite After which I had abandon for a REALLY long time. I hope you don't mind that I've deleted that story. I'm not sure often I'll be posting but it will be with some regularity. The second part to this chapter will be up soon. - xio<em>


	2. Chapter 2

May 2nd

"There is nothing to do." Ron told his companions for perhaps the third time in five minutes. Since they had apparated at the Burrow their moods had mellow a bit. Hermione thought that for Molly and Arthur at least it had everything to do with being back home without Fred. They unlike the younger generation hadn't simply mellow but somber. The whole house seemed to be permeated with a sense of loss that Hermione couldn't stand. When Ron had suggested they get some fresh air Hermione could have kissed him.

"We could play some Quidditch." George's words sounded more like thinking out loud than a suggestion.

However bored they might be Quidditch seemed too jovial. It was too soon for something so celebratory. She didn't know how long it would take for them to feel it was all right to have survived when their friends and family hadn't. Hermione couldn't help but dread the upcoming dinner would be more wake than happy celebration.

"It's getting dark anyway." Harry saved them from having to admit that they rather be bored than play anything.

"Yeah, besides I'm sure your mother will be done with dinner soon." She exchanged a knowing look with Harry, who despite his sure future as part of the Weasley clan was for the moment still an outsider like she was. It was up to them to keep the thoughts of their friends from becoming too despondent. As if on cue there was a shout from the kitchen door telling them to wash up for dinner.

Ron stood from his spot on the grass and extended his arms to help her up. Hermione smiled at him and let him pulled her up. She could see the movement of the others beside them, as Ron used his hold to pull her to him and into a kiss.

"Evening, Professor."

Hermione pulled away and turned towards the house where Minerva stood looking at them. She cursed her luck. She cursed Ron and Minerva for their horrible timing. She pulled away from him completely as Minerva nodded to the group.

"Am I early?" She asked the group as a whole.

George sent a smile her way, "You're just on time. Mum just called us in minute ago. I'll tell her you're here."

"Why don't I accompany you?" Minerva asked as she moved towards the door.

"Nah, stay. We're eating out here anyway." He gestured to the table that had been set a few feet from the door, and went inside.

Hermione watched Ginny, Harry and Ron move towards the house as well. "You coming Hermione?" Ron's voice startled her and she dropped her eyes from Minerva's cold ones.

"Yeah," she whispered began to walk as Molly came out of the house.

"Minerva, dear, I'm so glad you came. Why don't you help me serve dinner?"

Hermione heard as she moved through the kitchen to the stairs.

"Are you all right, Minerva?" It was the last thing she heard.

[]

The chatter around the table had increased with each successive person that finished their meal and an hour after they had sat down it became loud enough to calm Hermione's fears of survivors guilt. The Weasley would mourn, of course, and it would take a long time before they could get used to life without Fred, especially George, but it would happen. Hermione smiled as George argued with Ron, bouncing Teddy Lupin in her arms. The baby had been the highlight of the night, going happily from one set of arms to the next. Hermione doubted he had touched his carrier all night. He had been the perfect little gentleman, never crying or being fuzzy.

When she had come down from washing up she had been surprised to find Minerva carrying him, moving slowly around the kitchen with a bottle in hand. As she fed him she hummed something soulful and it had made Hermione stop at the foot of the stairs transfix. It had been so intimate and unlike that morning Minerva looked so relaxed. Had not been for Ginny who had come down the stairs behind her she might have never moved from her spot, happy to watch the serene scene before her. Minerva noticed her then and her expression was more open and warm than Hermione had seen from her all day. It was such a change from the cold she had read only fifteen minutes before.

The warmth didn't last. She just wasn't a very lucky girl when it came to Minerva McGonagall. By the time she moved to the table every seat but the one next to Ron had been taken. The implications of everyone believing that was her place scared her a bit, but the cold that returned to emerald eyes scared her far more. She didn't want Minerva to believe like the others did that her future was bound with Ron's, because it wasn't. That wasn't what she wanted, not anymore.

"You'll make a great mum."

The words whispered in her ear left her stiff with shock. She turned her face a bit only to see Ron's face much too close and feel his lips on her cheek. She said nothing and did nothing. What could she say? She felt a chill of terror all over and moved to hand Teddy back to his grandmother. She didn't want to drop the poor child.

"It's still early." She heard Molly say to Minerva as the Professor shook her head.

"There is so much to do Molly and only the summer to do it in. It was lovely, thank you for inviting me."

Molly's expression made it clear she thought it was nonsense, "You're family," was all she said.

"Are you leaving, Professor?" Hermione asked before she could think about what she was doing.

"Yes, Miss Granger." It was a flat response.

Hermione moved closer ignoring the calls from the other side of the table to settle something between Ginny and Ron. "I'd like to go with you, if it's ok."

Something flickered in Minerva's eyes but it was only there for a second. "Actually Miss Granger I don't think the castle is up to housing guests."

"You're more than welcome to stay here, Hermione."

She saw another redhead join them as Molly spoke. "Mum's right you should stay," Ron assured her.

Hermione didn't want to seem rude, but she didn't want to stay. Couldn't stay. She couldn't let Minerva leave with whatever impression she had gotten early that evening. She couldn't stay knowing that if she didn't press her now, she might never talk about that morning. "Thank you Mrs. Weasley but you have a full house as it is. I think I'll return to Hogwarts."

Molly nodded even as Ron rocked on his feet with obvious surprised. Hermione couldn't help wondering what he thought of her as…was she the insufferable know-it-all, the friend and confidant, a girlfriend, or his would be wife? She would have to talk to him about that soon, but she had more important things to deal with first.

"Are you ready, Miss Granger?" Minerva's brought her attention from Ron's reaction to those more important things and she nodded her answer.

"Tell Harry and Gin I'll be back to visit soon." She told Ron before moving off with Minerva to the disapparation point.

[]

In an instant they were standing outside the gates of Hogwarts, Hermione had barely registered that fact when she felt Minerva's hand leave her own. She sighed at she watched the older witch move past the gates and up the lawn leading to the castle's main entrance. Minerva could have been running up the hill she was walking so fast. She had always moved with moved with purpose, but this was something else entirely. It was almost as if she couldn't get away from her fast enough, which Hermione supposed was true. She knew that she was mainly to blame. Hell if someone had stolen a kiss from her the way she had from Minerva, she'd be too angry to speak. But she had done the stealing and couldn't help but feel hurt at Minerva's reaction. Hurt, the same word Minerva had used. Hermione thought she had more right to use it.

Minerva had accused her of trying to hurt her, of kissing her as a joke. She couldn't be more wrong. Hermione's intention was not to humiliate Minerva. She had wanted to fill a void the older woman had open without even knowing it.

Minerva's cold behavior towards her was intentional. It was meant to hurt. It was revenge.

Hermione didn't appreciate it one bit. She had enough on her plate at the moment to deal with Minerva's hurt pride, if that was what it was. She had to figure out what she would do about the longing, the raw need to feel once more the happiness she had when she kissed Minerva.

When she finally reached the inside of the castle there was no one in sight. "Great," she said to the empty hall. It was dark despite the torches, and she inched carefully through it and up the stairs to the only place her feet would take her.

"Is there a reason why you're trying to ignore me?" She asked moving fully into Minerva's bedroom looking across towards the door Minerva had just emerged through.

"Is there a reason why you believe that you can enter my bedroom without permission?"

Hermione leaned against the doorframe not wanting to invade Minerva's bedroom again and prove her right. "Why did you rush to the castle? Why didn't you wait for me?"

"You are a big girl Miss Granger, I thought I didn't have to hold your hand."

She really hated to be on the receiving end of Minerva's mocking words. It didn't feel right to be mocked by the woman…she was starting to see in a completely different light. "I'm not talking about holding my hand, though but the fact that you practically ran away from me."

"If you wanted company perhaps you should have stayed at the Burrow with Mr. Weasley."

Hermione suck in a breath, because what she had just heard…it wasn't possible. Minerva couldn't feel jealous of Ron. There was no way that could happen. They were in separate leagues and Hermione was, well she was only interested in…her. "I don't want his company. I want yours."

"It's been a long day and I am very tired so if you don't mind, I'd like to go to bed now."

She was being dismissed. For a second time that day she was being thrown-out. "Be my guess, but I'm not leaving. You haven't answer my question, why are you ignoring me?"

Minerva crossed the room to stand in front of Hermione in a flash. They were toe-toe. Minerva was only an inch or so taller than her and she had the same small build, yet Hermione felt beyond intimidated. It was probably what Minerva wanted, to intimidate her and get her to back off. Hermione pushed herself off the door and held her gaze.

"I don't want to talk to you. Why is that hard for you to understand? I thought you were intelligent Miss Granger."

"Minerva, I…"

"I don't care about what you have to say. I don't want to talk about this morning or anything else for that matter. If you have to be here then fine, be here. Make yourself useful and stay out of my way."

Despite her best effort Hermione's posture slacken and her chin, defiant only a moment before, began to wobble. She turned almost tripping over her feet and ran from the room.

* * *

><p><em>AN: It's my hope that this chapter was different enough that you enjoyed it. Thanks for all the reviews for chapter one. -xio<em>


	3. Chapter 3

**May 16****th**

Minerva shuffled the papers on her desk. Looking for the list of previous Ministry employees. After Voldemort and his cronies had been dealt with the list of things to do only got longer. Kingsley's appointment had made things easier, marginally. Three days as acting Minister had seen little progress on those things she thought essential. Hogwarts still lacked a Headmaster, most of the Ministry's positions were still vacant including half of the department heads, and Azkaban was a mess. She stood and threw the papers on her desk. She was exhausted.

She moved to the window looking at the bright morning sky for a moment before dropping her head against the already warming glass. She had known there would be endless days of work ahead of her. She remembered with crisp clarity how Albus had been unable to stop for weeks after the last war. Back then the damage to their infrastructure hadn't been as severe. Voldemort had spies everywhere but he had never taken over the Ministry and he certainly hadn't come near Hogwarts. _Too scare of Albus_, she thought with a small smile. Those days had passed with the great man and the last year had been the sort of nightmare that neither Albus nor she had ever imagined.

The whole year was nothing but one bad day after another. She had taught the selected students of the new regime. She had done the best she could with them, though truly learning was the farthest thing from most of their minds. She had other things on her mind too, their protection being the most important. Minerva had done her best to keep all of them out of harms way, but her first concern had been the ones more at risk…Longbottom, Lovegood, and Weasley had been targets from the first day and Minerva had kept a close eye on them. It had been an exhausting task.

The battle had been the best and worst day in a long line of bad days. A day filled with too many deaths for both sides. Emotions had run high since Potter's arrival and adrenaline had quicken her steps and made her senses sharper. It had stayed in her system long after the battle was over, but when it wore out she had fallen into a peaceful sleep. From that she had woken to the feel of…_Hermione._

"The Minister is waiting for you." Minerva turned at the sound of Everard's voice. "Should I tell him you will be delayed?"

She rubbed her eyes and drove the thought of the young woman away as she had been doing for the past week. It was the last thing she needed to think about, there was too much to do.

"No, tell him I'll be there in five minutes."

She made her way out of the castle at her usual brisk pace and onto the lawn. Her thoughts already racing away at the things she had to discuss with Kingsley, but the laugh cut through her haze loud and clear. Her steps faltered and she couldn't avoid turning to see the source of it though somewhere in her memories the laugh reverberated. _Hermione_, no sooner had the thought drifted across her mind when her vision focused on the brunette talking amicably with Rolanda.

Minerva allowed her eyes to remain fixed over Hermione for a second then pulled herself away she had an appointment to keep.

[]

She sat uncomfortably in the high chair. Kingsley was an incredibly wizard, an outstanding auror but she was starting to doubt his ability to deal with all the administrative duties inherit to the job. "Perhaps we should focus on issues with Azkaban. Most Dementors are obviously not to be trusted for the time being, but Azkaban must be guarded as such I think the most efficient way would be to split the duties of guarding prisoner between the few Dementors that have remained at their post and the Auror division."

Kingsley nodded, "I was thinking more along the lines of splitting the prison population. I've been in contact with Nurmengard and they believe they can accommodate at least a third of the prisoners."

Minerva sighed, "That is not a good idea."

"Minerva it's the only option we have at the moment. Azkaban doesn't have the proper guards and we don't have enough Aurors to keep order never mind guard prisoners."

"I understand that but there is a reason we have separate prisons. There will be issues with security if we let any former death eater out of Britain. The people…"

Kingsley held his hand up stopping her. "The people are still rejoicing at not having to fear for their lives."

"And how long do you think that will last?"

He narrowed his eyes. "I appreciate all the time and help you given the Ministry over the last few days but I called you here to inform you that the board of governors and I have decided to appoint you Headmistress."

_The board of governors and I,_ Minerva couldn't believe it. "The board of governors and the Ministry have always been separate, Kingsley, and for good reasons." She reminded him.

"Minerva we are living in different times."

She stood and looked straight into his dark eyes. "Let me remind you we have been charged with the task of repairing the damage that has been done over the last year. People do not want us to invent a whole new world, only a return to law and order. Let me also remind you," she said leaning a little closer, "that you are the _acting_ Minister and elections will be held at the end of Scrimgeour's term in October."

He squared his shoulders. "I think you will find that no one will call for election so soon after a war."

Minerva couldn't hold back the grin. "I assure you there will be." She moved to the door, but stopped. "Hogwarts was and will be independent, of that I will remind the governors personally."

[]

"Will you be joining us for lunch?"

Minerva dropped her head against the backrest of her new office chair. It was the first time that Hogwarts had allowed anyone access to the Headmaster's office. "I rather be alone at the moment."

Rolanda nodded, "Poppy thinks you're not taking care of yourself properly."

"When has Poppy ever thought that I could take care of myself?" Rolanda smiled as she did at Poppy's overprotection. "There is something I have to announce, but I rather be on my own for the rest of the day."

"What happened?" Rolanda asked worried.

She closed her eyes not wanting to remember the distasteful turn her conversation with Kingsley had taken. The adversarial turn their partnership had taken. It was like Albus and Fudge all over again. _Except I'm not as diplomatic as Albus was,_ she laughed at herself.

"Minerva, what?"

"I've been named Headmistress."

Rolanda smiled broadly, "Well it's about damn time. A whole bleeding week, on the most obvious appointment in the history of the school."

"I always thought that was Albus."

Her friend shrugged, "To you, but come on Minerva he was a bit of a nutter."

"I resent that." Albus portrait spoke from its place of honor in the middle of the wall.

Minerva smiled at him. It would be good to seek his council. "You should go down," Rolanda interrupted her thoughts, "they'll want to know at least something is back to normal."

"Couldn't you tell them, I'm not up to…" Minerva stopped. She wasn't up to what? Not up to seeing the people she had worked and lived with for over forty years or not up to seeing _her_? "…I'm tired. My conversation with Kingsley wasn't exactly friendly."

Rolanda became serious once more, worried coloring her words again. "What really happened?"

"Nothing much, expect I am now firmly in the nutter category. Apparently I'm no longer a friend of the Minister."

"God, Minerva what did you say to him?"

She didn't want to go into it with Rolanda. The smartest thing would probably be to bury the conversation for the moment. "Nothing, but I really rather have sometime alone. Perhaps I'll join you for dinner."

Minerva wanted to be alone but something in her, something she had been ignoring for the whole week wouldn't let her. "How are the repairs to the foundation coming?"

Rolanda quirked eyebrow that told her she had been as subtle as giant. "You can ask about her you know."

"No I can't." She took a breath. "I told you that in strictest confidence, and I don't appreciate you mentioning it."

Rolanda laughed, "Its worst than I thought then, and by the way Minerva you told me that because we were drop-down drunk."

Minerva glared because Rolanda was right. She had revealed her feelings of tenderness towards the young witch shortly after the attack on the Weasley weeding that had caused Hermione, Potter, and Weasley to flee. It had been a mistake she had only noticed in the light of day when her head had been pounding and her body had ached all over from passing out on the sofa. Rolanda had been nowhere in sight, and she couldn't have been more thankful. But she didn't know how much she had said, because truthfully she didn't know how deep her feelings went beyond caring.

"I wasn't asking about her, but about her progress."

"Then you should ask her. Hermione is the one doing the work."

She sighed, "Rolanda, please?"

"She is very good Minerva. You always knew that, recognized it from the first week she spent in this castle…and she has proven her resourcefulness many times over this past year." Minerva glared at her, not wanting to go down memory lane. "Like I said she is very good. The debris that had fallen around the castle walls has been reduced to dust and cleared away. When I spoke with her earlier today she said she would start on the foundations tomorrow. I think she plans on finishing the task by the end of the month. It will be an extraordinary feat, just like the witch herself."

Minerva raised an eyebrow. Rolanda sounded a little too impressed with Hermione for her liking.

Rolanda moved around the desk leaning against its edge to face Minerva. "I knew it."

"Leave it alone, Rolanda."

A wicked smile graced her friend's lips. "What, the subject or Hermione?"

"Both."

"You should really do something about her Minerva. You know something beyond avoiding her at every turn and hiding in your office."

"I've been busy."

"Yes, but that doesn't mean you haven't been hiding as well."

Minerva had to concede the point, if only to herself. "I'll see you at dinner."

[]

She sighed as the fireplace erupted into violent flames ones more. It seemed Hestia's fireplace had been one of those severed from the network. She coughed as the soot that had been expelled from her fireplace began to fall to the floor. Minerva had hoped to talk with the chair of the board of governors, but if she couldn't firecall then she'd have to pay her a visit. She pulled her wand and with a soft flick, and a half murmured _scourgify_ the fine black dust disappeared.

Minerva moved to one of the sofas, and sat down with a sigh. She was four for four. She'd have to visit all four of the governors, but she certainly wasn't up to it at the moment. Her conversation with Kingsley had taken a lot out of her. She didn't like the thought of the Ministry and Hogwarts being at odds with each other, specially now. It was too soon to let petty animosities divide them. However, she knew she could not, would not, let Hogwarts fall under the control of the Ministry. She had seen it happened twice already and nothing good had come of it. It wasn't going to happen a third time.

To avoid it she would have to visit the governors, starting with Hestia. _But not today_, she thought. She'd had enough for one day. Besides she still had a lot to deal with. Minerva hated the very thought of it. The thought of that interminable list of to do's waiting on her desk. At least the worst of her tasks were over, the surviving death eaters had been lock away for the moment and the bodies of their fallen had been returned to their families. Quiet services had been held for all of them, Minerva had attended a few of them. That had been a hell of a few days.

"I need a holiday." She whispered to empty room.

"That's something I never thought to hear from you. I usually had to force you to take a few days off."

She turned her eyes to his blue orbs and smiled. "That's before I had the hard job."

"You've always had the hard job, Minerva. Being my deputy was no picnic."

That had certainly been true, but it didn't compare. "This is worst. How did you do it, Albus? How did you deal with all the demands of the job?"

"It's not the job, Minerva. It's being a hero that get's you in trouble."

"I'm not a hero." He leaned back in his chair and looked at her pointedly. "I'm not, you were. You were a wartime leader."

"Isn't that what you've been for the past year?"

"No, Albus, I…"

His expression became serious. "It's either you or Harry. Don't you think it's fair to give him a respite? After everything he has been through?"

"So am to take the mantle of war leader." He was right. Harry deserved a little peace and quiet after everything he'd given them.

"Yes, but that doesn't mean you have to be alone or that you don't get holidays."

Minerva narrowed her eyes on him. "Alone?"

"If Rolanda is right, you might want to reconsider your policy towards Hermione."

She snorted. It was just what she needed. Her dead best friend was telling her to take his place and to accept something that would only lead her to heartbreak. "She isn't right, and it's not up for discussion."

[]

"As I'm sure Rolanda has already informed you…"

"I haven't said a word." Rolanda called out from across the round dinning table that occupied the great hall.

"…Well then, I've been officially appointed Headmistress."

There were cheers and clapping around the table and Minerva could see a radiant smile on Hermione's face, brown eyes locked on her. She looked at the young witch until Rolanda's hand drifted to her shoulder and Hermione turned her attention away. The pinprick of jealousy was nothing like what she had felt when she saw her with Weasley but it was still there. Minerva pushed it down as she turned to accept Filius' congratulations.


	4. Chapter 4

**May 30****th**

Hermione straighten up and wiped the sweat from her brow. The midday sun shone bright in the clear blue sky, wetting her hair and making her skin shimmer with sweat. The heat was getting worst by the day. Summer was creeping up on them slowly and it would be a hot one if the last week was anything to go by. She pushed her hair back once more as she tried to survey her work. She had volunteered to work on the foundation after she returned to Hogwarts because she thought it would give her a little space. Minerva had been inside the castle since the day after the battle overhauling the wards and coordinating with what was left of the Ministry to get things up and running. Repairing the foundations seemed like the surest way to avoid the older witch. It wasn't like Minerva would be seeking her out regardless. The older witch had made it perfectly clear that she wanted nothing to do with her the night they had returned to the school and nothing had changed since. Still Hermione preferred it be her choice even if that too was an illusion.

"Finished yet?"

"This is the last tower."

She turned to find Poppy Pomfrey holding a glass of water. Hermione took it with a shake of her head. "You don't need to do this you know. I can take care of myself…but thank you."

"You are just like Minerva, you'd work yourself to death if we let you."

Hermione drank the water to keep herself from commenting. It wasn't the first time one of the professors had made a similar comment. Usually it was either Poppy or Rolanda that said so, probably because she spoke to them the most. Their conversations, though they tended to include Minerva, were very welcome. Their friendship had kept her from feeling completely unwanted since Hagrid had left a week before to take Grawp to a safer place.

"How is she?"

There was obvious interest in Poppy's light brown eyes. Hermione could easily understand Poppy's reaction. Minerva had delegated tasks that needed to be done at breakfast the day after the battle, since then she had managed to stay secluded in her office. She can down for breakfast everyday but stayed away for most other meals. Hermione thought she didn't take breakfast alone too only to let them known she was still alive and well. Apart from breakfast Hermione had only seen glimpses of her as she walked around the castle or as she made her way to the gate. In all the time Hermione hadn't asked about Minerva at all and of course, at breakfast she sat as far away from her as possible. She hadn't mentioned her name if it could be avoid. Hermione hadn't done a thing but stay out of her way. It was what Minerva wanted.

"Fine, for all intent and purposes. Either Rolanda or I keep tabs on the house-elves to make sure she eats even if she doesn't come down to meals. We go up there as often as we can to check on her. She works all the time. The Ministry, the school, Azkaban, Death Eaters, trials, the Prophet, the floo-network, the post for God's sake…it's a never ending list. People demand her attention and help every which way. I don't know how she does it."

Hermione nodded. It was a feeling shared by everyone in the castle. Every remaining staff member thought the world of Minerva. They marveled at her determination and perseverance. Hermione wasn't any different. She admired those things and so many others, but something was still tender from their conversation after their return from the Burrow. Something inside her was still sore even after almost a month had passed.

"You should talk to her. She was always very fond of you."

She almost laughed at that. Minerva was nowhere near fond of her. That was the whole reason behind her still wounded feelings…that Minerva's feelings were some much closer to disgust when Hermione felt herself caring more and more for the older witch with each passing day. With every look from those deep green eyes no matter how much indifference they held, and with every turn down the opposite corridor to avoid running into her…she fell more and more. She was sure the opposite could be said for Minerva, but kept her silence.

"We're sitting down for lunch if you're hungry?"

"Thanks."

[]

She stepped into the bath with a sigh of appreciation. It was steaming, and the perfect cure for her incredibly sore back. Bending over to check the foundation for most of the day exhausted her and turned her back muscles into knots. Still the hot water and the smell of lavender oils made the work of the day dissolve away.

"Will you be needing anything else miss Hermione?"

Hermione smiled at the young house-elf that had been assigned to her. She had done so much already that Hermione felt bad asking for more. "Yes. Please check on me in an half-hour and remind me of my dinner arrangements."

"Yes, miss." With a faint pop she was gone.

Hermione sank further into the water, completely content for the moment. She closed her eyes and cleared her mind. Her mind however would not clear and instead taunt her with memories of Minerva. Every detail preserved perfectly in her mind. After weeks she couldn't understand how it could be so completely clear, but it was. She could see Minerva sleeping peacefully, her hair loose, the covers and nightshirt leaving her one shoulder exposed. Hermione could still taste Minerva's lips. She could feel the surprise in the tension of her muscles.

With the memory of a kiss she hadn't been able to stop thinking about since it occur at the forefront Hermione let her hands move slowly over her skin. The touch felt almost ghostly in the warm water. Her fingers danced across her abdomen and down into her curls, wet from the bath and the thoughts of Minerva. She closed her eyes more tightly as her fingers circled her clit, and she tried to imagine what Minerva's hands would feel like. Would her touch be rough or silky? Would she look at her or concentrate on her task? Would she whisper her ear as her fingers circled faster and faster?

She thought of Minerva's deep green eyes looking at her with unconcealed desire and love, her lips pressing kisses to her face and neck nonstop, and long fingers caressing her. The image pushed her over the edge faster than anything had before.

[]

"You're late, again." Ginny said from her place next to Harry.

"I know, sorry." She took the only space at the booth, next to Ron. "Hello."

Ron leaned in to give her a peck on the cheek. She shifted uncomfortably remembering what she had been doing only a half-hour before. "Isn't Neville coming?"

Ginny shook her head and Harry answered. "He couldn't make it."

"How come?"

Ginny smiled widely, "Luna is meeting his grandmother, officially."

That got a laugh out of Hermione. "They really are serious aren't they?"

The redhead's smile got even bigger. "I swear they'll be the first to tie the knot."

Hermione was happy for them, truly. No one deserved to have a family more than Neville. "Good for them. What about you two, any weeding bells ringing?"

Harry coughed around the piece of bread he had just bit. She laughed. "I was just asking Harry, no need to choke over a little innocent question." He looked at her with a sheepish grin.

"How've you been?" Ron asked bringing her attention back to him.

"Well, thanks. There is a lot of work to be done, but we are making progress. I finished the foundations today." Hermione couldn't hide the pride in her voice. The task had been monumental and she had done it alone and in an incredibly short period of time, according to Rolanda.

"Good, maybe you can come home now."

She didn't know what to say to that. It wasn't the first time Ron dropped hints about returning to the Burrow. They had met for dinner at Hogsmeade twice already and both times he had made it clear that he thought her place was with him. Both times she had been left speechless. It wasn't like Hermione didn't know what to say. She wouldn't be returning to the Burrow. She simply didn't know how to break it to him yet.

"Ron…" She breathed and looked at the other two for help.

"Why don't we order?" Harry said as he motioned for the waiter.

Hermione smiled her thanks and tried to start the conversation again. "I'm starving what are you having?" She asked Ginny.

"I'm serious." Ron said before Ginny could speak.

She would have to tell him something. She owed some type of explanation. He didn't deserve to be strung along indefinitely. "Ron, Hogwarts is my home. It was my home before, and it will be my home until my parents return."

"Why do want to be alone, Mione? There is no one but the professors there."

"They are good people, Ron. They are kind, friendly, and incredibly interesting. They were our professors but they're not anymore. They're my friends now. I'm not alone at all." She felt the need to defend them, because Hogwarts' professors deserved to be thought of as more than one-dimensional. "Really, Ron, I'm fine."

"When will you try to get your parents back?"

Hermione sighed and looked from one redhead to the other. "I don't know, the borders are still closed."

"And they will remain close for wizards at the very least till the end of the summer. Mr. Weasley keeps saying the it's for security just like last time."

She felt a heavy weight upon her. "The whole summer?"

"Then end of the year is most likely." Harry said with a look of sympathy.

Hermione tried to remain calm and reminded herself that her parents had survived the war there was no reason to think otherwise. She has been without them for a year already she could wait a little longer. "Any news about our NEWTs?"

"You'd know more than we do. Hasn't the Headmistress said anything?"

Hermione felt almost embarrassed to shake her head, but she wasn't going to admit that she was exactly on speaking terms with Minerva.

"Actually Mum got a visit from Minerva when you two were with dad at the Ministry."

Hermione was surprised at Ginny's words. "And?"

"It's not official yet but fifth and seventh years will be given the choice of repeating the last year or sitting their exams at Hogwarts."

She looked at Harry then Ron. "What will you do?"

Ron shrugged at first, but then seemed to make up his mind "I'm not going back to school."

Hermione was ashamed at the relief she felt at his words. She couldn't help to think of how awkward it would be if he went back to Hogwarts. "And you?" She asked Harry.

"We've been offered jobs as Aurors. Provided we pass our NEWTs. I want to do it. You?"

She didn't have to think much about it. She wanted to stay at Hogwarts but not as a student. Minerva would never have a relationship with a student. If she sat her exams she could apply for one of the post that were vacant, Runes, DADA, Muggles Studies, or Transfiguration. Her chances might not be the best but she could try. She would try. "Same, I have plans on landing a post as a professor."

Harry and Ginny look genuinely surprised, but Ron looked like she had just punched him. "You can't be serious!"

Hermione knew it was her fault for not clearing things up with him, but she still felt angry at his outburst. He had never asked her out and she had never accepted. His entire view on their supposed relationship was based on a kiss. A kiss she had given him when she had thought they might not live through the night. A kiss like the one she had stolen from Minerva, but there was one difference. _I know what I'm getting into,_ she thought. Ron obviously didn't. She knew Minerva didn't want her and yet she was willing to see it through, whereas Ron had assumed that her childhood crush on him had grown to love. "I couldn't be more serious, Ronald. I plan on apply for the post of DADA or Transfiguration, and I hope to get it."

"Well I hope you get it."

"Thanks Ginny."

"Well," Harry paused as the waiter arrived with their food, "what are we going to do about the exams?"

"What do mean?" Hermione asked confused as they had already decided.

"We got to study."

Hermione laughed, "Well sure, I could go to the Burrow on Saturdays."

Harry seemed relieved, "Thanks Hermione."


	5. Chapter 5

**June 9****th**

"Knock, knock."

Minerva looked up from her morning report towards her door. "Hestia," she said surprised to see the chairwoman of the board of governors at her door. "What are you doing here so early?"

Hestia walked all the way in her frame still as small as her stature, "I could ask you the same thing. I thought to find you still getting ready for the day, but I suppose I expect too much after a lifetime."

Minerva shook her head and smiled at her old friend. "What would you know about my habits?" She watched Hestia laughed at their old joke and moved to greet her properly placing a kiss on each of her cheeks.

"More than most people would think."

She shook her head at Hestia's answer, at how true it was. "Let's keep it that way, shall we?"

"You know very well I've never been one to kiss and tell." She said dark eyes shining brightly.

Minerva couldn't help laughing again at the slight flirtatious tone that had lingered so many years after their brief liaison. "Something I've always been grateful for. Would you like some coffee?"

She served a cup at Hestia's nod and placed it in front of her. She sipped at her own cup for a moment. "Not that I don't appreciate the visit Hestia, but I'm guessing it's not a social call?" Both Hestia and she had much too much on their plates for any social visits, she knew. Even if social visits would be a God sent distraction after weeks and weeks of nonstop work.

"I'm afraid not. I've come to talk on behave of the governors."

Minerva sighed audibly. The board of governors had always been a headache for Albus and now that they seemed to be under the influence of the Ministry they would be, simply put, a pain in the arse.

"Relax, Minerva, I haven't come to remove you from your post."

Her eyes widen in surprise. "I should hope not."

Hestia laughed at her expense, while she frowned at her. "Like I said you can relax. The board has come to the conclusion that you are right the Ministry has absolutely no business getting involved in Hogwarts. The school has done very well for a millennium without the Ministry's help and we are certain it will continue to thrive with you as Headmistress."

Minerva liked the thought, but she wanted to be certain. "And if the Minister should continue to court the governors?"

Hestia looked squarely in the eyes, "Have a little faith in us Minerva."

"I simply want the best for the school."

"So do we, which is why I'm here."

She raised at eyebrow in question, and Hestia elaborated. "We have a lot to do and it's already June. Letters must be sent out for the incoming students as well those returning, and then there is the business with those that missed their exams."

Minerva nodded, "Yes, I've been working on the letters and they should be all ready for the usual delivery date. That's why the post was my first order of business." She was impressed, Minerva noted with satisfaction. "As for the missed exams I think the best option is to let the students decide whether they want to repeat their fifth and seventh year or simply sit the exam."

"Isn't better for all of them to take the exams now instead of having more students returning than we are used to."

"I rather not force anyone, they might not be ready and given the changes to the school over the last year it would hardly be their fault."

Hestia nodded, "Alright, when you have the date ready let us know so we can coordinate with the Ministry."

"I thought early next month."

"Fine, now I must go. My job at the Ministry now encompasses the work of three people."

Minerva smiled sympathetically. They were all doing more than they were used to. She stood and kissed her goodbye. "Hestia do keep an eye on Kingsley."

"If you want me to spy on him for you, all you have to do is ask." Hestia's voice held a bit of mischief but her gaze was serious.

Minerva laughed.

[]

She nodded as Pomona finished giving her report of the state of the greenhouses and grounds. Everything seemed to be coming along perfectly. She looked around the table at her staff, everyone had been working hard to finish the task they had all undertaken. She was sure they would be ready for the school year. Provided of course she could find enough professors to fill all the vacant post. The castle itself though was all but ready all the big jobs were finished. The castle was structurally sound and what was left would be cosmetic. Still the Ministry had no right to request anything, she thought crushing the letter. She'd had to tell them anyway. "The Minister has asked for several of you to lend your free time. Your help will be appreciate, he says." She waved the crumbled letter. "Hagrid has already been recruited and will not be back till the start of term."

"I thought he was in France." Hermione said from across the table. It hadn't been surprise that the younger witch had kept away from her at the beginning, after their argument. Minerva couldn't blame her for that, not after the way she had talked to her. Yet it pained her to see her take the farthest chair from her every morning. It pained her enough to want Hermione gone more than anything, to want her to stay even more.

"He was recruited three day ago upon his return." She answered before moving on, there were better things for her to be occupied with than her feelings for Hermione. "Several other request have been made, Rolanda the Auror office has request your expertise and Filius the Minister has made a personal request for your time."

"I'm not going, if it's all the same to you." Rolanda stated from her place between Hermione and Poppy.

"No it isn't all the same to me, Rolanda. Believe it or not the Ministry needs every bit of help the can get at the moment."

"Then the Kingsley shouldn't be turning away the people that volunteered from the beginning."

Minerva sighed exasperated. "Rolanda," she warned.

"Besides the war is over, what is he going to do declare marshal law? Not that he hasn't already stretched his powers to the limit."

She glared across the table at her, but Rolanda only quirked an eyebrow.

"Are the borders going to be open anytime soon?"

Minerva glared intensified. "Perhaps we can discuss this later." She addressed herself to Rolanda and ignored Hermione completely. The whole table seem to quiet and bristle at her rudeness. She shook her head and changed tact. "As for travel you need the written permission of the Minister. There is nothing I can do." Of course there was, she could talk to Kingsley on Hermione's behalf. On behalf of all of them and remind him that his powers as Minister only went so far. She could argue until he gave in. It was the right thing to do, but if she did Hermione would leave and Minerva didn't know if she wanted that or not. Still she didn't want another confrontation with Kingsley, not yet.

[]

Her quill scratched across the parchment as she wrote down the last name of the incoming muggle born students, there were four of them. Each of them would have to be visited by a professor of course but she didn't have the time to do. The task usually fell to the deputy regardless, but as she yet to appoint one. It should be Filius but he was already gone to the Ministry, and she didn't want to place any extra burdens on her staff. Each of them was doing their best. They were shorthanded to begin with and she doubted she would be able to fill the remaining post before September. As unthinkable as it was some of them might have to teach two subjects if she couldn't. If that happen she would surely be teaching Transfiguration as well as being Headmistress.

"It's going to be a nightmare."

"What will my dear?"

She dropped her quill and raised her eyes to Albus' portrait. "I have but half the number of professors I need and no idea of where to start looking for new ones."

"Half?"

"Slughorn wants to retire again and Poppy is already spending half the day at St. Mungos."

Albus nodded from his chair. "There are plenty of talented young people. We've just survived a war, they gained all the practical experience we could ask for."

Minerva knew he meant Harry and Hermione, his favorite and hers. "I doubt very much either of them would want to work here, besides they are still much too young."

"I didn't mean just them, Minerva. They are all talented look at what they have accomplished. Mr. Longbotton is more than adapt at Herbology and should be offered a trainee position, and Miss Lovegood despite her quirks is brilliant at charms."

His advice though well intended wasn't very helpful. "Thank you for the future reference Albus, but my problems are more pressing. I cannot wait until either of them is ready. Potions, Transfiguration, Muggle Studies, Runes, and Defense against the dark arts all need to be filled." _Good God half of the course_, Minerva pinched the bridge of her nose. If she wasn't able to fill at least four of those the school wont be able to function.

"Miss Granger seems very happy being here. She could teach DADA easily if you helped her with the fifth and seventh years or perhaps Muggle Studies. I'm sure Horace can be convinced to stay on for another year and it wouldn't take much for Beth to teach Runes again."

Minerva couldn't think of what it would be like to have Hermione stay on for an indefinite amount of time, to live in the castle for the next year…to see her everyday. Having her there had been horrible. She hated her reaction to the young witch and she had been beyond pissed when they returned from the Burrow, but that had ebbed away a little. Now she was split in two and she didn't know what she really wanted. But she knew Hermione wouldn't stay. The Ministry would try to recruit her any moment now as it had done with Potter and Weasley. When that happened it would be out of her hands entirely. It should happened, she hoped it happened, because she didn't know if she could keep up her façade for much longer.

Each day that passed her anger became less and less, and soon she might not have it to protect her. "Hermione is not an option."

"I believe she is your only one."

[]

Minerva moved focused on the chessboard in front of her while swirling her whiskey. She was so tired it was beyond exhaustion. She doubted she would be able to stay awake once she laid down. She had too many problems to solve, the day had been too long, and she was too emotional to deal with it properly. Still she had told Rolanda they could talk about Kingsley, so there she was drinking alcohol to wash away the exhaustion. Except of course Rolanda hadn't mentioned Kingsley yet.

"Are you ever going to do something about Hermione?"

Her eyes stayed on the game, but her heart quicken with irritation. She didn't need that. Albus had done enough to keep Hermione firmly in her thoughts for the day. To keep her right where Minerva wanted her the least. "What exactly do you expect me to do?"

Rolanda stayed quiet forcing Minerva's glance up to meet her yellow eyes bright with whiskey. Rolanda had always been able to drink her under the table, but Minerva had been taking it slow. She wanted to relax, but she had yet another earlier morning and she didn't want drink to loosen her tongue. Not about Hermione, not with anyone.

"Are you in love with her?"

"Rolanda, I'm not in the mood…"

Rolanda held up her had to stop her, "You told me you cared about her, deeply. The question is just how deep is deeply?"

She leaned back in her chair, knowing Rolanda would be like a dog with a bone until she answered. She didn't want to talk about Hermione, but Rolanda wouldn't let it go. She has known her long enough to be perfectly sure of that. "Deep enough." She admitted reluctantly.

Rolanda smiled, "So when are you going to drop this strict Headmistress act and kiss the girl senseless?"

Minerva tilted the glass back and swallowed the rest of her drink. Wondering what her friend would think if she knew Hermione had jump the gun. "Rolanda," She warned her. She was always warning Rolanda, not that the other witch ever cared.

"Please, tell me you are going to drop the act."

She put her glass down, "It's not an act and I have more important things to do. One of which will be finding professors for this school so none of you have to take on any extra duties."

Rolanda laughed, "You can't be serious. You have an honest to goodness chance at happiness with Hermione and you aren't going to take it?"

Minerva stayed quiet this time, not caring what Rolanda made of it. She wasn't going to subject herself to such torturous thoughts. Hermione and her would never work. Period.

"Well if you don't make a move I will."

She tried not to let her surprise and hurt show. Rolanda knew how she felt about Hermione and yet she was willing to go after the girl herself.

"Don't look at me like that, Minerva. She is gorgeous, brilliant, interesting and bloody good company. She is only here for you, but if you aren't going to do anything about it…"

Minerva glared because it hurt like hell. "You will do something?"

Rolanda nodded, "You know me, I don't like to pass up any chance at happiness. We come by them so seldom."

The thought of Hermione in Rolanda's arms turn her stomach, but she wasn't going to do anything to stop her. As much as it pained her, she had no right over either of them. "Do what you please." She chocked out.

"I'm tired," she said standing, "good night, Rolanda." She poured herself a full glass of whiskey and swallowed it in one go, relishing the pain as the liquor burned a trail to her stomach.

"Minerva, I'm so…"

"Goodnight." She said cutting off what was sure to be an apology. It wasn't what Minerva wanted. Not that what she wanted mattered anymore.


	6. Chapter 6

**June 20****th**

Hermione pulled her usual seat next to Rolanda and across from the Headmistress. The day was sure to be a nice calm relaxing one, as Saturdays should be. Only half of the inhabitants had arrived at breakfast, but being the weekend it wasn't too shocking that they stayed in bed late. Minerva, of course, wasn't one of those people and watched her from across the table. She found it interesting that after two months the Headmistress finally decided to look her way. Hermione filled her plate and tried to ignore the feel of Minerva's gaze. Her eyes flickered across a few times over breakfast and she caught Minerva staring at her every time. It made her a little nervous.

"Is it true you're leaving us for the Burrow?" Rolanda's voice brought her attention back from emerald eyes to an equally striking if unusual yellow ones.

"Yes, but only for a visit. We have exams to sit soon."

Rolanda entire expression seemed to brighten and a smile made it's way to her lips. "You've decided to not come back as a student? Good."

It was an unexpected response, but Hermione didn't allow herself to question it. It was nice to have someone who really wanted her to stay in the castle, that enjoyed her company, unlike the Headmistress.

"Will you be back for lunch?"

"Yes, I doubt anyone will want to study for more than a few hours. Besides it's just practice now."

Rolanda nodded as she spoke, her smile growing wider. "Good because I was hoping," her eyes moved across the table to Minerva then back to her, Hermione did the same and found Minerva glaring at them.

"What is it?" She asked Rolanda, not grasping why Minerva had been studying her so intensely and why now she glared with viciousness at both of them.

"Never mind for now, Hermione, I'll talk to you when you get back."

The behavior of both women began to puzzle her, but she didn't have time to think it over. "Fine."

[]

Hermione stretched out her legs wincing as the numbness wore away. They had been studying in the garden of the Burrow for over two hours. She had been sitting in the same position under the big maple tree for the entire time. Placing her wand on the ground next to the book she had been going over she began stretching the rest of her limbs.

"Want me to help you with those sore muscles?" Ron asked with a mischievous tone.

She shook her head and tired to shake off the fact that Ron Weasley was possibly the biggest ass on the face of the planet. Why was it he couldn't take a hint? She thought telling about him her plans of staying on at Hogwarts had made it clear she didn't want the same things he did. She would have to be blunt with him. Hermione was going to be forced to break his heart in the most brutal way. She had no doubt now.

Standing Hermione made her way to the rest of the group and away from Ron. "Wait Mione, what did I say?"

She ignored the question. Now was not the time to have that talk with him. Not in front of their friends. He may be an ass but he didn't deserve to be embarrassed like that, no one did.

"Everything ok?"

Hermione tried to smile, "Yeah, it's fine. It is just Ron being Ron. So, tell me…how was grandma Longbottom?" She asked bumping Luna's shoulder lightly. It had been an incredible non-surprise when Neville had told them they were engaged. Ginny had even winked at her for guessing they would be the first to marry.

"Scary at first, but we have one really important thing in common we love Neville. We can agree on that, even if we can't agree on the date for the big day."

Luna's dramatic sigh made her laugh, but the sentiment behind it was admirable. Even enviable, Hermione certainly felt a little envious of the common complications of putting up with the future in-laws out of love instead of the up-hill battle with was sure to face with a certain green-eyed witch.

"So apart from nailing down the date have you two decided what you are going to do yet?"

The petite blonde nodded, "We both want to finish our schooling. His grandmother insisted on us waiting until after we graduate, but Neville and I want to do it over the Christmas holidays."

She smiled at the thought of Luna going up against Neville's grandmother to make the winter weeding happen. "I'm sure it'll be beautiful."

"I heard you'll be part of the staff soon."

Hermione sighed and tried to sound confidant. "That is the plan."

Luna looked at her for one intense minute. "I'm sure Professor McGonagall will love to have you Hermione. She did always have a soft spot for you, even though she never showed it."

She wanted to believe Luna's words. She desperately wanted to believe them, but she didn't want to shut her eyes to the truth. It would be nearly impossible to convince Minerva that she could do the job. Whatever soft spot there had been was nowhere to be seen.

"Thanks, Luna."

Ginny dropped an arm around her shoulder as Neville pulled Luna away. "They are so in love."

"Yeah, they remain me of Harry and you." Hermione said with a smile.

"So what is really going on between you and my brother?"

She tired to shrug of the feeling of an impending interrogation. "Nothing."

"I remember when you told me you cared about him. I thought we were so lucky because you were going to be my sister-in-law and the whole family was happy at the possibility. But I knew then that he didn't deserve you…I guess you figured it out too."

Ginny's eyes were kind and she smiled sadly at her, making Hermione's heart feel heavy.

"Look, Hermione, I'm not judging but is there someone else involved? Someone…at Hogwarts?" Hermione became nervous at Ginny's tone, which seemed to suggest she knew something. "Don't worry I have no real ideas yet, and you don't have to tell me if you're not ready or at all."

"Ginny, it's not like that at all. Really."

"No, Hermione, I think it is and it's fine but you have to tell Ron. He has to know you are not interested in him, not as a lover, and you have to tell him with those words or it will never get through his thick head."

She laughed with Ginny, despite the tough conversation they were having. "I don't want to hurt him."

Ginny nodded, "I know, but Hermione you could bruise his ego now or break his heart later. Because I think he is falling in love with you."

"The idea of me." Hermione corrected.

Ginny looked at her with sad eyes, "I know."

"I will, Gin, I promise."

"Yeah, I know. Oh and Hermione…whoever it is they are lucky to have you."

Hermione felt her eyes sting with tears. How she wished that Minerva could see it that way. That the older witch could see how much she cared about her, how much her feelings had grown into something very much indistinguishable from love.

[]

Hermione stopped at the foot of the stairs as Rolanda's voice reached her. She supposed she wanted to continue whatever she was going to tell her at breakfast. She faced the older witch and smiled at her. "Rolanda?" Yellow eyes locked on her with such intensity it made her uncomfortable. Intensity wasn't uncommon from Rolanda, but she had never seen anything like this or the underlying want.

"Do you have dinner plans?" Hermione shook her head in answer and tried to figure out what was going on. "I was hoping you'd join me tonight."

She was completely surprised. It was the most unexpected invitation she had ever had. It wasn't however undesired, how long had it been since anyone had asked her out? _Too long._ Even though she wasn't sure if Rolanda was asking her out on a date or to dinner as a friend, she was flattered. Who wouldn't be? Besides what else did she have going on? Not much. In the two months since she had stolen a kiss from Minerva, the headmistress attitude towards her hadn't changed at all. She had been ignored most of the time and had been on the receiving even of Minerva's special brand of coldness the rest of the time. Hermione was tired of it, so very tired. She wanted to be held by someone, and she wanted Minerva to be the one holding her so badly. That seemed like less of a possibility with each day.

It would be nice to spend time with someone who found her attractive and interesting, someone who didn't expect anything from her but good company. With the day she'd had she deserved a little rest and relaxation. "I'd like that."

Rolanda looked surprised at her answer but recovered fast. "Good, say around nine?"

Hermione nodded, "I'll be ready." She smiled and moved up the stairs, a few steps up Rolanda stopped her again.

"Hermione, wear something nice. I'm taking you out on the town."

She laughed all the way up the stairs.

Her laughter died when she almost bumped into an obviously infuriated Minerva after rounding the corner. "Headmistress, you startled me." She took a step back getting a little space between them and took a better look at Minerva. The woman was beyond infuriated her face was pinkish and her entire body was so tense Minerva's hands were actually shaking.

"You do get around don't you?"

Minerva's voice shook like her hands and it took Hermione a moment to process what she said, because surely Minerva was not insinuating that she was a trollop. No surely that was not it. "I'm sorry?"

"First Weasley and now Rolanda…is there anyone you won't flirt with?" Minerva sneered down at her. "How do you ever expect me to take you seriously? How am I ever to believe a word you say, when your actions speak so much louder?"

Her mood, jovial on a moment before, turned dark. How could Minerva think the worst of her so easily? Hermione didn't, couldn't, understand. She was friendly with Rolanda nothing more. If the other witch was attracted to her, she was in no way responsible. She had never flirted with Rolanda, had never led her on. Ronald was a different thing all together, and sure she hadn't told him point blank that she didn't want him but she had tried to tell him. But with Minerva…Hermione had offered herself to the headmistress twice in one day and Minerva had turned her away, yet there she stood acting as if she had been the one to have her heart trotted on.

She was piqued. "How dare you!"

Minerva simply looked at her and Hermione felt herself becoming quickly enraged. _Think what you will Minerva._ "What do you care how many people I flirt with Minerva? You don't want me, remember."

Emerald eyes clouded over and Hermione smiled at having made a dent in Minerva's armor.

"You're right I don't want you." Minerva's voice was colored with sadness.

Hermione instantly regretted her words. "Minerva…" She tried but the Headmistress had already pushed past her and down the hall.


	7. Chapter 7

**June 30****th**

She had woken late that morning, an hour past her usual time. The exhaustion was finally catching up with her. It would be a miracle if she were to make it through the next month. The amount of work that still needed to be done was large but at least she was starting to see that it would eventually come to an end. Despite the late morning Minerva felt at ease for the most part. She stepped off the main stairs and walked down the corridor to what remained of the portrait of the Fat Lady. The guardian of the Gryffindor common room was nowhere in sight and she pushed the portrait aside and walked in.

She saw the young witch from the entrance as she moved around trying basic cleaning spells to clean the scorched walls. Wand held up, dark curls bound in a practical ponytail, face showing growing frustration…Hermione looked beautiful. _As she always does. _

"Good morning, Hermione."

Minerva watched her turn towards the entrance with a surprised look. She was sure Hermione was more surprise at her presence than at the fact that she had company.

"Professor, good morning."

She moved further into the room when the silence stretched a bit too long, realizing that Hermione wouldn't break it. Whether it was from lack of want or lack of an icebreaker she didn't know. Minerva thought it was the latter. "I thought you would still be working on Ravenclaw tower with Filius."

"Oh, I was but since he is gone today I thought it wise to get this one started."

The young woman's answer was hesitant, as if she was afraid of angering her. It brought to the front how much more awkward things had become between them since the incident with Rolanda ten days previous. Minerva couldn't hold it against Hermione. Her behavior that night had been unforgivable and if had she been in the other witch's place Minerva would have lost her temper spectacularly. Surely some form of accidental, or not so accidental, magic would have taken place. Hermione however had reacted with indignation and then to her great surprise she seemed to want to patch things up. Minerva had not permitted it, still too jealous to see clearly. As the days passed she had realized how unjust she truly was behaving towards the brunette and not just where Rolanda and Ronald were concern.

"Good idea, though I see you are not having much luck."

"Scourgify isn't been much help."

"I can see that." Minerva commented dryly yet the corners of Hermione's lips twitched up. She felt a tiny jolt at the sight. "Would you like my assistance?"

"The assistance and the company." Came the younger witch's answer and it was accompanied by a more open smile. Seeing it directed at her instead of one of her colleague made Minerva glad that she had decided to try to reach out to Hermione. A small olive branch though it was, it was still a start.

"Let's see what we can do." She said taking her wand out and walking to stand next to Hermione who looked up at her with clear brown eyes.

[]

Minerva shifted her weight from one hip to the other stretching her tired muscles. She had been sitting behind her desk for the past three hours making a good go of the paperwork she had ignored for most of the morning while helping Hermione. She had another two hours of paperwork ahead of her if she wanted to stay on track. Not that she regretted spending the morning with the young brunette. It had been stimulating. She had been doing too much work for the past two months and it was exhausting. Mostly though she was tired of being in meetings with everyone from the Minister to the parents with special concerns and flying a desk the rest of the time.

Honestly Minerva would have felt a great deal more useful if she had been able to do some of the manual work needed to get Hogwarts back in working order. Though what they had accomplished was nothing to sneeze at. With her guidance the small troop had the castle just about ready for the term and she had been able to acquire staff for most of the posts. Horace had agreed to stay. Beth had agreed to come back to teach Runes. Now she only had defense against the dark arts and muggle studies to fill.

A much more manageable problem or at least it should be. Her solution for said problem was keeping Hermione around.

_Not so manageable. _

Minerva doubted very much that she could deal with having the younger witch as part of the staff. Even though she now had the most startling suspicion that perhaps Hermione really was telling the truth that morning after the battle. Perhaps, just perhaps, she might actually desire her. Minerva wasn't sure she was willing to gamble away a year of possible disaster for the sake of desire alone, though it had been just long enough to tempt her into thinking about it. It was certainly something for her to rejoice over, being the object of Hermione's affections.

"Since when exactly?"

Green eyes turned towards Albus' portrait. "Excuse me?"

"You said it had been long enough…my question is since when."

She stifled at groan at having let that slip. Albus could be as bad as Rolanda, when he was alive he was much worst but now… "Nothing."

"Well if that nothing is the same nothing I'm thinking about then perhaps our good flying instructor is right and Hermione could be of great help to you."

This time she did groan. She could not understand why her friends both living and dead were so determine to help her with her romantic life. Surely being 73 allowed her some privacy when it came to such matter, obviously Albus did not agree.

She turned away from his portrait and was happy that he seemed to let go of the topic.

[]

"Good night everyone." Minerva said before making a quick getaway through the Great Hall doors.

"Professor."

She turned to find the young brunette running out the doors towards her. Hermione had been in what she could only describe as a very good mood through dinner. She had watched her talk and laugh with Poppy and Pomona through most of it. Though Hermione hadn't exactly ignored Rolanda she seemed to be making an effort not to seem too close to her. Minerva disliked the fact that it had pleased her so much. "Evening, Hermione."

"I was hoping to speak with you a moment."

"Of course," She said intrigued. "Shall we walk?" She didn't wait for Hermione's answered and began to make her way towards her office.

The other witch joined her after a pause. "I have been thinking about what I might do for a living given that the exams start this week."

Minerva nodded to encourage the other woman to speak though she wished she wouldn't. She was sure Hermione would tell her that she would be leaving the castle after the exams. That in a week's time the brunette would be gone for good.

"I heard there are several teaching posts vacant and I was hoping that you would give me a chance."

She stopped walking and looked at Hermione. The brown eyes seemed a bit shy probably from nerves. "You want to work here?"

"Yes, Professor. This castle has been my home and I love to learn…I think I can pass that love onto others."

"I thought that you would surely go out in the world after all this. The Ministry, I'm sure, would love to have you." Minerva left out that she thought Hermione would follow Potter and Weasley. Her believe that the young witch would be the last to breakup the trio.

Hermione shook her head. "I know I don't have any experience teaching, but I've seen enough of the world for now."

The sorrow in her voice pulled Minerva's heartstrings. "How about we wait to see just how well you do in your NEWTs." She said forgetting that she had been adamant that Hermione shouldn't stay at Hogwarts past the summer. Hermione had made her forget all her objections. She hadn't said yes, but she couldn't say no straight away. Minerva would judge Hermione as she always had, on merit. Her feelings regarding the witch would not be taken into account. It was only fair.

"Thank you, Minerva." Hermione said with another one of those brilliant smiles she had been giving her all day.

"Goodnight, Hermione."

"Goodnight."


	8. Chapter 8

**July 7****th**

The last day of testing broke with brilliant sunlight and clear blue sky over Hogwarts. Hermione had woken with same mix of excitement and anxiety had she had through the previous seven days of testing. She had sat for every exam offered except Divination and she was very nearly exhausted. That morning, however, her spirits were high as she would take her last exam.

Her spirits had held throughout the morning and they were even higher when she stepped out of the entrance hall into the bright sunlight. She turned and looked the boys as they stepped out Harry looking tired but happy and Ron looking about to drop. It apparently hadn't sunk in yet they were done.

"So, are we going to celebrate?"

Harry nodded and so did Ron, "Anywhere with food is fine with me."

"Good lets walk down to Hogsmeade."

Ron grunted, "Ah, Hermione walk? Lets walk to the gates and apparate from there or are the wards still down?"

"It was the first thing Filius and Minerva fixed. I mean they couldn't very well leave Hogwarts defenseless, could they?"

"Of course not." Ron said sarcastically to Harry who chuckled but dragged him along as Hermione started walking down the path to the front gate.

[]

Harry put down the three butterbeers on the booth in the back of the Three Broomsticks where they Ron and Hermione sat. Ron's face was buried in the lunch menu, but looked up as Harry sat down. "Come on Harry couldn't we get something a little stronger? We are celebrating aren't we?"

"No, it's only lunch Ron beside butterbeer is still beer." Hermione admonished him and stole the menu away. "Did Madame Rosemerta say if she was going to serve us lunch?"

Harry nodded, "But only what's on the chalkboard nothing from the menu and I'll have to go tell her. She seems to be alone today."

"Well I guess I'll have the roast beef sandwich."

"Yeah, me too." Ron said as he drank about half his buttebeer in one gulp. "Oh and Harry, brings us a firewhiskey will you."

Harry nodded and was off. Ron turned to Hermione then. "So have you thought about what you're really going to do now?"

"What do you mean?"

"Well you know cause you're aren't really going teach, are you?"

Hermione frowned, "Of course I am. Professor McGonagall is willing to give me a shot and I'm not going to waste it."

"Oh, but…Hermione I'll never get to see you…not alone. We'll never be a normal couple if you take a job at Hogwarts. It'll be a bleeding nightmare."

Hermione had sinking feeling that her time with Ron was up. She'd have to tell him now or risk losing his friendship permanently. Ginny had been right all along, she would not be able to get him to understand her unless she told him point-blank. "Ron," She began and checked that Harry was still at the bar talking to Rosemerta, "I'm so sorry it's taken so long to find the words and the courage to tell you." She stopped at Ronald's confusion but forced herself to keep going. She couldn't continue stringing him along, it wasn't fair to either of them. "We aren't a couple and I don't want to be one."

"I thought you loved me, that you wanted to settle down and stuff. Have a life, together."

"No, Ron that's what you want."

"Hermione, you're talking nonsense. If you'd just listen to me…"

She sighed in exasperation and told him one more time. " You listen to me for once! I don't want any sort of romantic relationship with you."

Ron was starting to get red in the face. "What?"

"I love you as a friend, not as a lover. I could never love you as a lover."

His face turned as red as his hair and his eyes grew stormy. "Fine. Just don't expect me to wait around for you Hermione, while you figure out that we could be good together."

Hermione watched him leave the table and then the pub. Harry rushed back to the table after the door slammed behind Ron. "What happened?"

"I told him that I don't love him."

Harry nodded and with a sigh moved to her side of the booth and hugged her. "He'll be fine."

"But will he ever want to be my friend again?" Hermione asked already feeling her throat close-up with emotion.

"Of course he will. He just needs time."

[]

After Ron had left them in Hogsmeade, Hermione had stayed in the comfort of Harry's hug for the hour it took her to muster the strength to go back to Hogwarts. Harry, always the gentleman, had insisted on walking her back to the gates of the school. Hermione hadn't cried at while at the Three Broomsticks, though she had wanted to badly, but once inside her rooms she gave into the impulse. She cried until the initial loud tears gave way to almost silent-dry sobs that themselves gave way to a pitiful sleep. When she woke the sun was no longer high in the sky. She stayed in her bed staring out the window, getting her bearings.

She'd thought a good deal before finding herself in front of the gargoyle guarding the headmistress' office. It was time to get back to normal, whatever that might be.

"Hermione, what a surprise I thought you'd surely be celebrating with Potter and Weasley." Minerva said instantly standing up and meeting her at the sofa. "Is there something wrong?" Minerva asked in a worried voice.

Hermione cleared her throat, forced her hands to stay at her sides even though she wanted to wipe away any remnants of tears. She ignored Minerva's question and jumped right into asking what she needed. "Yes, there is. I've asked the Ministry for permission to leave the country twice and both times it has been denied. I know that the boarders are still closed, but I need to leave."

"May I ask why?"

"Before I joined the boys at Weasleys for Bill and Fleur's wedding last summer I obliviated my parents memory and sent them to Australia with no recollection of ever having a daughter. I wanted to insure their safety so I gave them new names and memories and sent them away. Things are different now, the war is over, and I want to get my parents back. I know we only just started getting on again but I was hoping you'd speak to Kingsley on my behalf."

Minerva shook her head and Hermione felt her heart sink a bit, but then… "Hermione, please whether we were getting on or not…I'll speak to him. Please don't worry you'll be able to leave by the weeks' end."

Hermione's whole body relaxed at the words. "Why are you so certain all the time?" Hermione asked with a grateful smile and an almost playful tone. She was in complete awe of Minerva, even at the worst of the times the older woman was incredible.

" It's easy really. Kingsley isn't a stupid wizard and he knows what's good for him."

Minerva's tone was serious and Hermione began to regret her request. The last thing she wanted was to started a small, or not so small, diplomatic incident between Minerva and the Minister, but that was obviously want she'd done. "You know what, I can wait until the borders open, it is not that urgent. If he says no, it's perfectly all right, I just thought it would help if you asked."

Hermione's tone is completely serious, but emerald eyes dance with humor regardless. _Goodness, what have I started._ "Minerva, I'm serious. Please there is no need to start a tug-of-war with the Minister over this. My parents wont know the difference if I go get them tomorrow or next year."

"You're right they wont known, but you will." Minerva answered.


	9. Chapter 9

**July 15****th**

Minerva turned from her desk, where she was organizing the last few details she needed to leave Filius before she left, as the stairs stopped outside her office door. She looked at the tall dark man, she wasn't expecting him and she wasn't glad to see him. They had enough 'conversations' for the past week to last them well into the next year. Having another such conversation was not high on her list. She needed to be fully in control before she left and Kingsley tended to test her self-control.

"Ah, Minerva, I'm glad you're still here."

"Minister, I was just finalizing some Hogwarts business."

"You still plan on going then?"

She almost smiled at his apparent acceptance. Their meeting might not be such a train-wreck if he had come to accept that he couldn't stop her. "I told you all of my plans when I saw you last. They remain the same."

"It is not yet safe Minerva, I do not understand why you can't wait a few months. I am working closely with the Ministers for Magic of France and Germany, securing our boarders against any possible Death Eater sympathizers. It will be safer in a few months."

Minerva listened intently as he spoke, "Kingsley, I understand you have a job to do, really I do, but I have to do this and don't worry I can take care of myself."

He seemed to uncoil somewhat, some of the hardness he seemed to be carrying around with him of late disappearing. "If it was another student would you be doing this? Would you be going up against the Ministry for anyone but Hermione Granger?"

She would have loved to answer in the negative, but she wasn't going to lie. "She deserves it. After everything those three did over the last year, they deserve a bit of extra care from all of us."

"I agree. That's why they were all offered very good positions at the Ministry."

"I'm glad, I know Harry always wanted to be an Auror. Though I think the Ministry would jump at the chance of employing three such qualified wizards. It's nothing short of what they deserve."

"Again, Minerva, we are in agreement. It is not my fault Hermione decided to turn down the offer."

Minerva leaned back against the edge of the desk, trying to not look smug. "She turned you down because she has a much more fitting offer."

"You are going to give her a job?" He asked, eyebrows inching up.

"I am." His deep chuckled rumbled around the room. "You find it amusing." Minerva sighed, "I thought for a second we were past our misunderstandings, I see I was wrong."

He quieted then, "I am simply surprised you are willing to gamble with Hogwarts' reputation by hiring inexperienced teachers, especially now. People need confidence, Minerva, not doubt. They have to be assured their children will be in the best possible hands."

Minerva nodded. She had half a mind to tell him point blank that being Headmistress her opinion was the only one that mattered. "I agree. I didn't come to this decision lightly and I'm well aware that Hermione lacks experience, so did I, when I first stated teaching. I'm willing to help her in anyway I can as Albus so kindly helped me."

"You had been out of school a good long time when you began teaching." He countered.

"True, but being an Auror hardly prepares you for shaping young minds. I wasn't too terrible was I?"

"I wouldn't know."

Minerva grinned with satisfaction, "No you wouldn't, thou you and I started our Hogwarts careers the very same year. I worked hard so neither you nor any other student would notice just how green a professor I was."

"We can only hope you are right."

This time Minerva couldn't hold herself back, "Hermione will not let me down am sure of it."

He gave her a stiff nod, face serious, "I like I said I hope it goes well."

Minerva frown in confusion, "Thank you."

"How long will you be gone?"

"Four or five days at most."

"Make sure not to exceed six days without contacting me."

They nodded at each other, and Minerva watched him go. She still couldn't understand how power could befuddle even the best men, but perhaps Kingsley would be one of the few who could get past it. She hoped so.

[]

After lunch Minerva did a final once over around her office, mentally checking off the things that she thought she would need. The small bag in her hands held everything she was taking with her. "Come," She called at the knock. "I was wondering when you'd might come."

"Filius told me you where leaving for a few days." Hermione said walking further into the room.

"Don't worry I will be careful not to be seen." She told the younger witch when she found her studying her travel attire.

"I was hoping to join you."

Minerva dropped the bag and moved close enough to take Hermione's hand for a moment, willing Hermione to understand the situation. That it was out of her hands. "I'm sorry." She let go as Hermione's gazed fell from her own. "As I told you, Kingsley is determined that no one leave the country."

"Save you."

"Well he can't really stop me." She said making light of it.

Her stubborn streak crept up when Hermione shook her head with a worried look.

"Minerva I really don't think it's good for you to be adversarial with the Ministry at the moment. People need a united front."

"It's decided, Hermione. I will go to Australia to retrieve your parents and I will do so alone so as not to be adversarial with Kingsley, as you so charmingly put it."

Hermione visibly shrank back at her tone, and Minerva found herself softening once more despite herself. "Everything will be fine. I can assure you that Kingsley and I understand each other perfectly well. My going isn't a bother since he has much more important things to worry about."

"More important than making sure the Headmistress of Hogwarts is alive and well?"

Minerva laughed. "I doubt my wellbeing is of any importance to the Minister."

"But it's important to me." Hermione whispered.

Minerva felt a lightness fill her. She leaned in to place a whisper of a kiss on Hermione's cheek. "I will only be gone a few days," She said her lips still so close to Hermione's skin. "I'll be careful and when I return, it'll be with your parents. I promise."

Hermione inched towards her, and Minerva let their skin touch for a moment. "I will be back as soon as possible."

She heard a sigh escape the young witch when she pulled back. "Just be careful, Kingsley is right it could still be dangerous out there. I know you're doing this for me, but if anything happened to you…"

Minerva was tempted you stepped closer to Hermione again and wrap her arms around her. "Like I said I will be careful."

"Right, I'll see you in…"

"About four days." Minerva supplied.

"Alright, see you in four days."

* * *

><p><em>AN: Hey all. I wanted you thank you for your continued interest in this story and all the great reviews you've been leaving. ~ xio<em>


	10. Chapter 10

**July 22**

Hermione sat on the barstool a piece of toast halfway to her mouth, and stopped to frown at the horrible cabinets in the entirely too small kitchen of the flat she had just managed to rented in time for her parents' return.

"Stop doing that, you'll get wrinkles before your time." Jean admonished her daughter. "More tea or coffee?"

"No, I'm fine. Don't worry about the wrinkles witches age very slowly. I'll be older than you before I get my first wrinkle."

"Not with all that worrying."

Hermione gave a sad smile at her mother's teasing, but she couldn't really overcome her worry. "How can I not worry? I mean look at this place. I should have looked for something more suitable. After everything you've been through." She had been so determine, almost single mindedly so, to get her parents back that she had never thought about their future.

"It's only temporary. You said so yourself, the Ministry or whatever, should have everything sorted by the months end."

Hermione nodded at her mother. If she was happy with anything, it was of Minerva's involvement in bringing them back. Minerva had done a wonderful job when retrieving her parents. She had set everything up; made sure that every little detail was in order. She had coordinated everything with Australian Ministry for Magic so that her parents' possessions, including their home, could be sold and the money transferred to England. Thanks to all her effort, her parents were economically stable for the moment. Yet, Hermione couldn't help worrying about how long that would last.

"You will thank her for us, wont you darling?" Jean asked taking Hermione's thoughts away from Hogwarts' Headmistress.

Hermione smiled fully this time. "You've thanked Minerva enough mum."

"That woman doesn't know how to deal with gratitude does she? Never mind a compliment. She's brilliant, but you can't tell her that. She knows its true, but she doesn't want people to say it."

She couldn't help chuckling, because it was so very true. She could tell Minerva that she wanted, loved, her a million times but it wouldn't make a difference. Even now. "Where's dad?" She changed the subject before losing herself.

"He took the train to York. He is having lunch with an old college friend. We think he might be able to go into practice with him."

Hermione dropped the remnants of her toast, her appetite gone. She had turned her parents lives upside down not once but twice. "You're leaving London?" They had always lived in London. She had been born there. Her parents had both been born there, and now…

"Oh, Hermione, sweetie it's fine. We have been gone a year. We don't mind moving again. I was actually hoping to move to Scotland to be closer to you."

She almost regretted telling her parents about her hopes for a job at Hogwarts. She didn't want to disappoint them in anyway, but she couldn't help the urge to fill them in on everything going on in her life. "Nothing is certain yet. I might have to get a job at the Ministry."

Jean shook her head. "Minerva McGonagall is a brilliant woman. She will give you the job, you'll see."

Hermione felt her regret dissipate and a surge of joy almost equal to the one she'd felt when she first saw her parents in Minerva's office three days before. She'd almost forgotten how good it felt to have someone in your corner. "Thanks, mum, but I've no experience, no really qualifications. They are all masters in their fields, and I'm just out of school."

"Like I said she is brilliant, she'll see your innate abilities. After being your teacher for six years, I dare say she could see them better than I."

[]

Hermione had stayed with her mum until her father had returned on the evening train, and it was close to ten when she knocked on the Headmistress' office door lightly before walking in. Despite the late hour Minerva was at her desk, her head buried in correspondence. Hermione stood at the door for a moment and simply looked at her. Though she had enjoyed her time with her parents, had needed desperately, she had missed seeing Minerva. "Good evening Minerva."

"Hermione, back so soon?"

"Mum insisted that I get back to my own life. I think it worries her to see me with nothing to do."

"How are they settling in?" Minerva asked coming around the desk to the sitting area.

Hermione joined her. "It's coming along. Dad's found a job, so they'll be moving to York soon."

"I'm glad."

"Mum gave me this for you." Hermione said handing Minerva the note her mother had insisted she deliver. "I think it's another thank you."

Minerva took the note with a sigh and held up an envelope for Hermione. "This was delivered yesterday."

"My scores?"

"Looks that way."

Hermione hesitated.

"Open it." Minerva reassured her.

"It will change everything."

Minerva clasped Hermione's hands. She leaned in ever so slightly, wanting to convey her support. "Yes, but for the better I should think."

Hermione nodded, as Minerva leaned back against the sofa. She took in the Headmistress for a moment before opening the envelope.

"Let me guess, you took twelve exams and got twelve O's." Minerva teased her.

"You'd be wrong. I only took eleven exams and got ten O's and one E."

Minerva smiled broadly at her now, not hiding her pleasure. "Not much difference, Hermione, especially if the O's includes Transfiguration and Defense Against the Dark Arts."

Hermione almost lost herself in the apparently carefree eyes and smile. That smile adorned Minerva's face so rarely, and Hermione had not seen it the entire summer. It was breathtaking.

"Hermione?"

She shook her head to clear it, and took up the conversation once more. "Are you referring to the job?" Minerva gave a slight nod. "You mean I have a shot?" She wasn't able to keep the excitement from her voice.

Minerva mumbled accio contract, and Hermione watched the file sail into her waiting hand. "This is yours."

She took it and looked at it then back up at Minerva. "You have a contract for me already?"

"Kingsley wasn't very pleased with the idea. He thinks you are far too inexperienced. Fortunately his opinion doesn't matter."

Hermione laughed. "You're giving me a job just to antagonize Kingsley?"

"Of course not, I'm giving you the job because I believe you will be an exceptional professor. The fact that Kingsley doesn't like it is simply a bonus."

Hermione's laughter couldn't be contained this time. She cracked. She laughed long and hard, unable to control herself. Not that she tried to control herself very much. It felt too good being so comfortable with Minerva, feeling so welcomed. It was the first time she had felt quiet so 'at home' since she was 12 years old and Ron and Harry had finally taken her into their twosome, after months of being and outcast, to create a trio. It was even stronger now, and it was all thanks to Minerva.

* * *

><p><em>AN: Hello everyone, I want to wish you all a very Merry Christmas. I also want to apologize for taking so long to update this story and thank all of you for sticking with it. - xio<em>


	11. Chapter 11

After 11 

Minerva's body cut through the cool waters swiftly, her strokes precise and seamless. She was an experience swimmer, but it was the water more than the activity itself that called out to her in a mysterious way. Minerva had always been near water. It had always soothed her when she was stressed and it cleared her mind when she found it clouded. That's way she was out there that morning, she needed to clear her mind. With so much going on and the school year getting closer and closer, she realized that she needed to make a decision about Hermione. It couldn't remain an undecided issue. Like Rolanda said, she had to do something about Hermione.

Speak of the devil, she thought as she saw Rolanda looking out at her from the dock of the boat house. She quickly closed the distance between then and climbed onto the dock. "Rolanda please tell me you aren't down here so early to give me bad news?"

The yellow hawk eyes glowed with mirth. "Actually I'm here to deliver very good news."

Minerva quirked an eyebrow. "Oh?"

"I had a little chat with Hermione last night. You'll never guess what she told me."

"Then I shan't try." Minerva told her with some bite, she couldn't completely smother her jealousy.

"She told me that she thought I was lovely, but she wasn't interest in anything but friendship with me."

"And I should care why?"

Rolanda actually laughed in her face. "Minerva you and I have known each other for a long time. Besides its not like I'd forget for very heart felt confession from a year ago."

"Well it certainly doesn't change anything."

"Like I said I've known you a long time. By the way she was looking for you. I told her she might find you down here."

Minerva didn't turn to watch her leave but she could hear as she said something to someone moving in her direction. It could only be one person. Kicking her feet in the water Minerva saw Hermione joined her on the docks out of the corner of her eye.

"She said you wouldn't mind the company."

Minerva nodded, "I swimming. It's so peaceful out here. It relaxes me even during the school year. For some reason students seem to stay away."

"There are an awful lot of stairs to this place, I imagine they don't fancy the extra exercise. Is swimming something you do often?"

Minerva simply nodded, still staring out across the expanse of the black lake in the early morning sun. The silence spread as Hermione fidgeted next to her.

"Would you rather be alone?"

"No, stay." She wanted Hermione near. She was simply working up the courage to ask what she desperately wanted to know. She let the seconds tick by, her feet still kicking in the water. "Rolanda says you've clear the nature of your relationship up?"

"Yes."

Minerva turn to look at Hermione then, "And Ronald?"

"I've cleared things up with him as well. With time I think we could be close again."

She stilled her nerves, "And me?"

"I've been waiting for you to be receptive. I'll keep waiting if need be."

"No, now is perfect." Minerva told her reaching across the small space between them to take Hermione's hand in hers. "Rolanda said you were looking for me."

"I have a a question regarding your notes."

"If your feeling overwhelmed I can take over transfiguration completely."

"No.. I mean I am nervous, but Transfiguration is what I really want to teach. I don't mind teaching Muggle Studies. I know now more than ever it needs to be taught with sensitivity, but eventually I'd like take over Transfiguration. So you won't need to teach. You do so much as it is."

Minerva smiled at her. Hermione had taken to her request to take over Muggle Studies and share Transfiguration rather well. She had been shocked at someone managing to teach two subjects at once, but Minerva had reassured her that she wouldn't be the first professor to ever do it nor would she had to do it alone. She would be there ever step of the way, besides she had already made changes to the scheduling so that Muggle studies would only be offered to owls students and above. That along with Minerva covering the 5th year and above for Transfiguration meant that Hermione would have a normal work load. "I'm more than happy to help you for as long as it takes." And she really was. She wanted to spend as much time as possible with Hermione. She was ready for them. For whatever they might turn out to be.

"Speaking of which I was hoping I could drop by your office tonight to review those notes."

Minerva took a chance. "I have a meeting with the broad this afternoon but I should be back early, why don't you join me for dinner in my rooms?" She saw Hermione's eyes light up. She didn't know if it was hope or excitement, but it made her look radiant.

"I'd love to."

/

Minerva uncorked the second bottle of wine of the night. Dinner had been relaxed and she couldn't help noticing how at ease Hermione seemed to be in her presence. It usually took quiet a bit of time for her former students to become really relax with her. Hermione didn't seem to have that problem. she could not only keep up with the conversation but she was articulate and wasn't afraid to disagree with her. In fact they had spent a good part of dinner debating the pro and cons of offering Muggle Studies to the fourth and third years. Hermione had been afraid that people would think she was getting preferential treatment, or worst still that she wasn't up to snuff. She hadn't given and inch and had in the end told the younger witch that some people would always think ill of everything. Hermione had not wanted to give in, but when Minerva asked her to trust her and the brunette had finally relented. The moment Hermione had looked at her across the small dining table and said 'always' Minerva had nearly pulled her into a hug. She was realizing more and more quickly that she was in love with the young woman and that if she gave her half a chance Hermione would raise to the occasion easily.

She turned to see Hermione sitting comfortably on the sofa looking incredibly at home. She handed her a glass, "So, the teaching plans are illegible?"

Hermione smiled, "I never said that. I just have a few questions about it. "

"I rather thought they would help you. If you'd like I could take Albus' notes out of storage."

"I love to have a look at them, if you don't mind. Your notes are fabulous. I've learned so much already, I just can't help feeling I'll never be prepared."

Minerva nodded sipping at her wine as she encouraged Hermione to say whatever was on her mind. She understood perfectly that more than questions, Hermione had doubts that she needed Minerva to quell.

"I mean I didn't even finish school. A lot of my students are going to be former classmates or housemates. How am I suppose to teach Ginny, Luna, or Neville? God I'm glad I don't have to actually teach transfiguration to the 7th years! What would they say? I mean look at me, I still look like I'm fourteen. How is anyone supposed to know I'm a professor when I still look like a kid." She took a breath, "Sorry I'm rambling,"

Minerva smiled reassuringly at her. "First of all while young, you are most certainly not a child. Secondly, I'm quiet sure that your friends are very happy that you got the job. Further I doubt any of them will ever show any signs of familiarity while in class. They care about you and respect you as much as you do they. As for your credentials, you might not have had a traditional education but you did finish your schooling. You received 11 Newts Hermione which is more than most people can say."

"Not more than you though or Dumbledore."

"Albus was an overachiever. As for me, I received 10 Newts."

"What?"

Minerva smiled at the astonished look Hermione gave her at the new information. "I didn't sit for Muggle Studies."

"Why?"

Judge by that react, Minerva thought Hermione was going to be shocked by her next words. "I didn't need it. My father was muggle-born."

She laughed this time. She'd been right and Hermione's expression was priceless. "You find it hard to believe?" She asked once she sobered up.

"No it's just unexpected." Hermione gave her an appraising look.

"What?" She asked wondering what Hermione was thinking. What judgement she had just made of her.

"I just realize I know nothing about you, and you know everything about me."

At Hermione's solemn expression Minerva reached out to pat her hand. "It's only natural, but you'll have plenty of opportunities to learn everything you could possibly want to know about me. Besides there isn't much to tell, believe me." She smile self-deprecatingly.

"That can't be true, you're Minerva McGonagall for heaven's sake."

"Your name will echo through history long after mine is forgotten." Minerva told her patting her hand again and refilling their wine glasses. "So stop worrying so much about what your students will make of you. You an incredibly gifted witch and you'll have help."

Hermione sighed loudly next to her.


	12. Chapter 12

August 19th

Hermione glanced up from the lesson plan she was studying and looked at pile of boxes by the bookshelf. Minerva had a house-elf delivery Dumbledore's lesson plans to Hermione's new office. In reality there weren't a lot of them, just five boxes and they were fairly small. She was currently reading her way through the one marked 1940s, and had one more to go. It amazed her the amount of detail and wisdom Dumbledore put into each lesson, and the notes he seemed to have added afterward were at times very entertaining. She had just come across his first mention of Minerva and he was obviously very impressed by her abilities even at the age of 12.

"Come in." She said at the knock.

"Hello, Hermione."

She stood and quickly walked around the desk to embrace the read-head. "What are you doing here?"

"I wanted to see your new office before I get sent here to see Professor Granger."

Hermione's smile was tight despite every assurance Minerva had given her. "You don't think its stupid do you? My teaching I mean."

Ginny's eyes went wide. "What? Of course not why would you ever think that?"

Hermione shrugged unsure of how to explain her feelings.

"We are all very happy for you. We love you."

"Really?"

Ginny pulled her into another hug. "Is it nerves?"

"I suppose."

"You are going to be brilliant."

"Thanks Ginny."

Ginny waved away her comment. "Mum gave me specific instructions to tell you she couldn't be prouder if you were her own daughter. Harry is over the moon as well, you're his sister you know?"

She nodded, "Yeah, I do. I feel the same way about him."

"Guess that means you'll still be my sister in law then."

Hermione's eyes went wide. Had she really missed that much being tucked away at Hogwarts all summer? "He didn't?"

"He did." Ginny said proudly, showing Hermione the small ring Harry had given her the week before. "I was dying to come tell you, but we had to tell everyone at home. Mum, of course, went crazy with planning ahead and gushing about cakes and some such nonsense... She kind off kept me hostage for a whole day, so Harry and I sort of took Sunday to celebrate on our own."

Hermione gave her a wide smile and pulled her into a tight hug. "I can't believe he proposed. I'm so happy for you both. Does that mean you wont be Miss Weasley come September?"

Ginny laughed, "Of course I will be. We decided that being engage was good for now. We want to let everything really settle before starting out lives together, which includes my finishing school."

"So, you'll wait almost a whole year?"

"Yeah, I don't want to be married while at school. It'd be too weird for me. June 23, that's what we decided."

Hermione's couldn't help the tears folding her eyes. It was such a strange feeling, being so happy for some and at the same time... "I'm so envious, and you two are so lucky to have found someone that really loves you..." She stopped, physically trying to shake herself free of it. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to put a damper on you're news. God I'm such a bad friend. I really I'm very happy for you."

Ginny rolled her eyes, and steered them into the two small chairs in front of the desk. "Don't worry about it. We've had more than a few days with our news, besides trust me my mother can be very tiresome about something like this. And you are not a bad friend. You've been here and we've both been missing out on the other's life." Ginny paused to look straight at Hermione, wanting to see the brunette's reaction to her next question. "The 'other someone' we talked about a few months back, has she not come around?"

"How did you know it was a woman?" Hermione asked surprised that she'd been able to guess where her preferences laid.

Ginny grinned at her, "I know you and I know all the people that remained here. I'm guessing you aren't head over heels about Flitwick. Apart from him the only person remarkable enough to have you so wrapped up is our dear Head of House."

Hermione only sighed. Her situation with Minerva was complicated. They had struggled through it all summer and now when they were on the cusp of everything coming together...They were both increasingly short on time. Minerva was her boss, which complicated things more than she'd ever thought, and she was stressed about teaching. It didn't seem like the ideal time to take something else on, never mind starting a relationship that would surely require handling with kid gloves.

"Does she not feel the same way?"

"I think she does, and she is finally willing to give it a go, but..." She shrugged unable to convey to Ginny exactly what was bothering her.

"You're stressed. That's it. Find some time tonight, and go spend it with her."

"There is so much to do for the 1st, it's almost impossible to get her to slow down for a moment."

"I'm sure you could find a way to keep her attention." Ginny winked at her, and laughed at the bit of color that rose in Hermione's cheeks.

/

Hermione knocked on Minerva's office door an hour or so after dinner. She thought about it most of the afternoon and decided that Ginny was right. She was simply stressed about the job and it was taking a toll on everything else. Including...

"Come in Hermione."

Hermione looked around for Minerva but she wasn't there. "Minerva?"

"I'll be down in a minute."

"Okay," Hermione said and made herself comfortable on the sofa. Just as promised a moment later Minerva walked down the staircase that flanked her desk and smiled at her. Hermione could only stare at woman before her, because it certainly wasn't the headmistress. "I…I didn't mean to disturb you."

Minerva sort of shrugged and finished tying her robe. "I was just in the bath. It's been a long day."

"Yes, it has which was why I was..." Hermione lost her train of thought when Minerva sat on the sofa tucking one leg under her and then crossing other causing the robe to hang open a bit revealing a rather shapely leg and a bit of knee. When Hermione looked back at Minerva's face she found a wonderfully flirty smile. "I was hoping for a game of chess… or some whiskey and conversation." The last bit came out almost as a whisper.

Minerva's smile grew, "Since when do you drink whiskey?"

"I don't," Hermione admitted, "but who better to teach me."

Minerva leaned toward her, placing a hand on Hermione's thigh. "There are a great many things I want to teach you Hermione, but drinking isn't one of them."

Hermione nodded, lost for a moment in the melodic tone Minerva's voice had taken. It was lower than her normal tone, silky and full of promise. They stayed looking into each other's eyes, Minerva's fingers barely moving over Hermione's jean clad thigh but that minor movement registered as a full on caress causing brown eyes to darken with arousal. She wanted Minerva to move her hand further up her thigh, or better yet to lean over and touch Minerva's skin. She compromised, wrapping her fingers around Minerva's wrist holding Minerva's hand on her thigh. "What's at the top of that list?" She asked in a heavy sigh, her pulse going as fast as if she'd been running.

Minerva chuckled, apparently feeling none of the thick tension that had settle over Hermione. "How to give a proper good morning kiss."

Hermione smiled at the reference to their first kiss, the one that had set them on that path months before. It was the best kiss she had ever experience, which was followed by perhaps the worst moment in her life, yet if that moment hadn't happened they wouldn't be sitting there facing each other both willing to move forward. "How about you teach me how to give a proper goodnight kiss first?"

"Perhaps after that game of chess you came to play."

Hermione worked her hand up Minerva's arm slowly. "I think we should practice it now?"

"Practice does make perfect." Minerva said reaching her free hand to lightly touch Hermione's cheek.

Hermione took her cue from Minerva tugging on the other woman's arm, bringing her closer as Minerva's hand moved to cradle her head. Hermione stared into emerald eyes, holding her breath for fear of breaking the spell of the moment, acknowledging that they were about to cross the final line between friendship and romance. Hoping she didn't disappoint the woman before her, Hermione closed the last few inches between them. Her lips molded to Minerva's letting her set the pace, following the slight pressure to deepen the kiss, unable to stifle a moan as Minerva's moist tongue met hers. She felt her earlier desire triple and then quadruple with each stroke of Minerva's tongue, creating a need the likes of which she had never felt before.

Hard pressed for air she broke away from Minerva's lips, needing a minute to come down slightly from her high. "Can we go upstairs?" She was unsure if Minerva wanted to proceed further, yet Hermione wanted, needed, to feel every part of Minerva against her, to be with her completely. After tonight there would be no more questions, no doubts. If only Minerva said yes.

* * *

><p><em>AN: Hello all, I wanted to tell you know that I have finally finished Unhappy and will be posting the last chapter sometime this week. I've also decided to look at 'Facing the Past' and thinking about rewriting it. -xio <em>


	13. Chapter 13

**August 31****th**

Minerva woke slowly, stretching out the very last moments of peaceful sleep. The day would bring with it a terrible amount of work. Last minute details had to be sorted out. Every professor would be seeking reassurance about supplies they had requested or funds for special activities they had thought of at the last minute. Pomona was especially good at thinking up marvelously classroom activities at the very last moment. She would have to give up at least a half hour that afternoon to speak with the Herbology mistress.

Emerald eyes glared at the bed canopy. She absolutely hated the last day of summer. Every year it was the same. Albus, the old coot, had always left it to her to deal with everyone that day, always claiming be wake up with some illness. Her gaze soften at the memory of her friend. She still missed him. Perhaps this year she would miss him a little less. Hermione would be there with her and she would again have someone that thought incessantly of her wellbeing. Though Hermione's role in her life was completely different from Albus, they shared a few characteristics. Hermione, like Minerva, was incredibly intelligent and logical, but she also held an incredibly respect for emotions and her mind yielded to them often, just like Albus had.

"_Can we go upstairs?" _

_Minerva pulled back enough to gaze into the desire filled brown eyes. She had been aware of the effect their flirting was having on Hermione, but she had not thought it would overwhelm the brunette so easily. She sighed at her carelessness. She had to remember that this was Hermione's first serious romance. Minerva would thread carefully from now on. "Hermione, I don't want you to take this the wrong way, but I don't think that is a good idea at this point." _

_She watched somewhat nervous as the cloud of arousal cleared from Hermione's eyes and was replaced with one of hurt. "Hermione..." _

"_It's ok...I just thought we could..." the younger witch stumbled over her words, "I thought you were ready to give this relationship a real go." _

_Minerva smiled at that, trying to get Hermione to see that it wasn't a rebuff. "I am more than willing to give it 'a real go'. A real go, Hermione. I don't want our first night together to be a half-serious-lust driven rush. We have only just started. That kiss you gave me three months ago, was the first time you thought of me in a romantic sense. We've been at odds with each other for most of the summer. We need more time, Hermione. Time to find our balance, establish our comfort zone and our limits. I thinking we can build something to last a life time, but that needs time." _

"_A lifetime?" Hermione asked looking both shocked and giddy._

"_Yes."_

Minerva smiled broadly at the memory of that night. They had played chess for a few hours, and shared a couple goodnight kisses before parting. It might not have been what Hermione had in mind, but Minerva thought they had made real progress. More progress than they'd made most of the summer.

"Can I come in?"

She turned to see Hermione standing in the doorway. "Of course. Don't worry I haven't forgotten our breakfast plans. However, I seem to have overslept, but I'll be up and ready in a minute."

"No worries, I'll wait." Hermione said moving to the bed and sitting on it's edge close to Minerva. In the past week and half, Minerva had allowed Hermione into her life fully and into her personal space. She was happy to see the brunette was more comfortable, and wasn't backing away from seeing the woman Minerva was beneath the facade of professor and headmistress. Minerva couldn't deny that she had been worried despite everything Hermione had done in the last month to prove her feelings. She still thought her to be too young to embark on a relationship with her, but she was willing to let destiny take its course.

She was going to let herself enjoy every minute of it. With that carefree thought in mind, Minerva pushed herself up and placed a little kiss on Hermione's lips, "Good morning."

Hermione chuckled. "Good morning."

"I'll only be a moment." Minerva reluctantly got up and headed towards the bathroom.

"Minerva you do remember, my mum is coming by today."

Minerva poked her head back into the room. "To visit you, I know."

"She wants to visit you as well, while she's here."

Minerva nodded, "I'll make time to have tea with you both. Though I'd be grateful if you let me know when she arrives." She said looking forward to seeing Jean Granger again. The woman was charming and the few conversations they'd had were pleasant enough. "I think today will be a busy day, but I can spare an hour or two."

"Thanks." Hermione said with a warm smile.

/

By the afternoon, the day had proven her initials thought correct. She had already had a meeting with Slughorn about supplies, and Poppy about her splitting her time between Hogwarts and until a permanent arrangement could be made. Still breakfast with Hermione had been very enjoyable and had left her in a good mood. She certainly hadn't minded the meetings, nor the extra correspondence from the Ministry. The good mood had persisted throughout the day, boosted by the idea of having tea with Hermione.

She stood outside Hermione's door, waiting for the young witch to open up.

A second later the door opened and Minerva was greeted by a warm-open smile. "I hope I'm not early."

"You're timing is perfect. Mum and I were just catching up."

"Is that Minerva?" Jean called out enthusiastically.

"Mrs. Granger, how are you?" Minerva said moving into Hermione's small sitting room.

"I'm very well thank you, but I thought we'd settle on calling each other by our first names."

Minerva gave the short brunette a smile. "You're right. How are you, Jean?"

"Very well, thank you. John and I have finally settled in. York doesn't seem like a foreign country anymore."

"I'm glad."

Minerva saw Hermione smile at their interaction, and couldn't help being curious as to the young witch's thoughts. Did she see it as a good omen for their relationship? Minerva knew her relationship with her parents was incredibly important to Hermione, and for her sake she was willing to make an extra effort.

"I'll make the tea now that you're here."

"Would you like me to have it sent up from the kitchens instead?"

"Minerva, please, I wont be but a moment." Hermione said with another beautiful smile.

Minerva watched her go into the adjacent kitchenette. Admiring, not for the first time, Hermione trim figure.

"I hope you don't think me rude Minerva, but is there something going on between you and my daughter?"

Minerva looked at Jean quickly. The words sounded normal enough, even cheerful, but Jean's face was serious. "I'm sorry?"

"You two seem very comfortable with each other. Familiar even." Jean said looking intently at her. "I like you, quiet a lot really. You're kind and we owe you a great deal of gratitude, but I have to express my concern."

"Concern?" Minerva asked, her heart filling with dread at the thought of the possibly turns the conversation could take. She didn't yet know how Hermione might react if her parents disapproved of their blossoming relationship.

"My daughter isn't even 19 yet, and you are a mature woman. I don't exactly see this liaison having a future, do you?"

Minerva had to admire Jean's directness, but she couldn't help feeling a little anger at the implication that she hadn't thought things through. As if she would embark on a romantic relationship without thinking about every possible complication. As if age wasn't the first thing she would have worried about. "In fact I do see a future for Hermione and I. A bright one, even." Minerva saw Jean quirk an eyebrow. "You see, Jean, when it comes to aging witches and wizards have the advantage. We age very differently from non-magic folk. The average witch or wizard lives to be 180 years old, some live for much longer. I come from a very long-lived family, we could have a lifetime together."

"That might be, but the age gap is still vast. How long before Hermione is living with a woman that looks as if she could be her grandmother?"

The comment hurt. It hurt a great deal, mostly because it was a fear she herself had; not that she would literally look like Hermione's grandmother, but that Hermione might one day realize that she was beautiful and young, and could have someone younger than Minerva. "Our difference in age will actually become less noticeable with time. Hermione will continue to age normal until about 30. I will have hardly age at all in that time." Minerva defended herself, and as she didn't she realized how true her words were.

"Still..."

Minerva held her hand up to stop her, "Is you're concern only for our age difference or is it me?"

Jean's face lost its serious expression. "Minerva, please, don't misunderstand me. I like you. John and I both do, this is simply about Hermione's welfare."

Minerva gave a little sigh of relief. "How old do you suppose I am?"

Jean looked perplexed for a moment, as if trying to incorporate the information Minerva had just given her into the guess she had already made. "I'm not sure, 48."

"In fact I am 73 years old," At Jean's astonished look, Minerva smiled, "so you see I will not become a burden to your daughter."

Jean looked somewhat ashamed. "I never said you'd be a burden."

Minerva nodded, "No, but it's what you're worried about. And I do understand, you are her mother and you worry about her, but please believe me that if I thought that I would in any way hurt Hermione I would not have begun a relationship with her."

"You care about her?"

"Very much." Minerva said easily. "More than I have cared for anyone before"

Hermione appeared in the doorway then, tea tray in tow. "Is everything alright?" She asked, looking between Minerva and her mother.

"Yes, of course darling. Minerva and I were just having a little chat."

Brown eyes locked onto hers, asking the question again. "Everything is fine, Hermione." Minerva reassured her and was glad to know that it was true.


End file.
